Demons In Love
by darkmoonrosesforever
Summary: Yoai warning! This is a love story between Kurama and Hiei. I'm bad at summeries, or at least I don't know how to summarize this. Update when I can. I'm promising you a pretty good story enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters. I only wish they were mine hehehe._**

**_Darkroses: Hello there. I hope you all enjoy my story. I know another lovely yaoi story about Kurama and Hiei. Though, it all entertains us and makes them mad oh well :P. Mainly Hiei lol. He's probably in a corner again cursing at us. Anyways please rate and review. Enjoy._**

Chapter 1

Kurama sighs as he thinks about Hiei. He wondered what the three eyed demon was up to at the moment. Why was he thinking about such things? He shouldn't worry about Hiei now. He had to get his homework done for the next day.

There was a knock on the door. "Shuichi, do you need anything?" asked his mother.

Kurama was silent for a moment or so. He replied back, "No, mother. Nothing right now, thanks."

He listened as her footsteps died away from his room. Kurama turned back to his homework. His thoughts kept scattering away. Suddenly he saw a flash. Was Hiei here now; watching him? Or could it have been something else? He put the thought out of his mind right away. He sighed again and put his homework away. He couldn't concentrate at least not tonight.

Kurama thought to himself _maybe he should talk to either Yusuke or someone else. _He thought it wouldn't be fitting to tell Kuwabara about this. Yusuke might understand his feelings better, but he could be shocked. Either way he had to tell someone about this. At least talk about it.

Kurama eventually drifted off to sleep. Though, it was an uneasy one. In his dreams, Hiei was there. He couldn't stand it. Suddenly, his alarm clock rang signaling that it's almost time for school. Kurama yawned and got dressed for the day. He headed for school as he said goodbye to his mother. On his way, Yusuke suddenly appeared with Keiko no doubt.

"Yo, Kurama," said a smiling Yusuke. Yusuke noticing Kurama's expression of worry he quickly added, "What's going on?"

Kurama was silent he didn't want to worry him right away. This matter though, he didn't want Keiko to know. He replied in secret, "I'll talk to you about it later." He winked and Yusuke knew what he meant by that. It was a matter of trying to shake off Keiko later. "See you later, Yusuke." Kurama added as he walked away.

Keiko asked "Yusuke, what's going on?"

Yusuke gave Keiko a puzzle look. _Shit_ he thought as he remembered the promise he made to her a long time ago. "Is this another case?" she added. Yusuke replied "No its not remember I'm not a spirit detective anymore. I WAS fired. Since, I'm a demon. Don't you remember they tried to kill me?!"

"Yusuke, are you still pissed about that?"

"Must be I guess."

"What's going on?"

Yusuke paused as they continued towards school. He replied "Not exactly sure, but I think it is something he wants to talk about privately."

Keiko didn't reply back. Yusuke was pretty sure she wanted to know what he knew. He wondered then what Kurama wanted to talk about. He couldn't come up with an answer. Kurama is too complicated to figure out sometimes. The school bell suddenly rung, Yusuke kissed Keiko on the cheek as she left his side. She waved goodbye to him as she met up with her friends. One of her friends gave Yusuke a strange look.

"Keiko, seriously what is _he _doing here?"

"Dropping me off at school."

"Dam, you can get any guy and you chose him!"

"What's wrong with Yusuke?"

The girls were silent as Yusuke walked away. He could hear the disappointment from where he was standing. _Dam _he thought. Her friends still thought of him in that way. Oh well, as long as Keiko was with him, he didn't care.

Meanwhile, at his own school, Kurama still couldn't concentrate. His mind still felt scattered. He wished he could stop thinking about Hiei for awhile, but his image wouldn't escape. Suddenly he could hear a voice. He shook his head and realized it was one of his classmates.

"Minamino-kun, are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry, yea I'm fine."

"You seem spaced out. Something on your mind that you are willing to talk about?"

Kurama thought for a minute. He never had close friends at school. The only people that could possibly understand his situation were Kuwabara and Yusuke. Could these people even understand his true self?

"No, I don't think so," he replied quietly.

"I understand if it is a difficult topic."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"Shuichi-kun, here has been spacing out today."

"What really!" said one of his surprised classmates.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe—Shuichi-kun is in loove!"

"What!?" replied Kurama.

His classmates stared at him stupidly. They replied together, "Well, Shuichi-kun who is she?"

Kurama was dumbstruck he couldn't speak. The worse thing about this is he is in love with a guy. Kurama gasped and just realized what he had just said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters._**

Chapter 2

"Kurama—"

"Kurama-"

Hiei suddenly woke up to realize that he was just dreaming. Why was he dreaming about Kurama? He didn't know. Though, it was a pretty strange dream. He scratched his head and sighed. He looked around and noticed he was in the human world. He forgotten he had traveled back last night. He tossed the thoughts of Kurama out of his head. He needed to forget about him. Besides, Kurama lived in this world. He couldn't deal with living with humans, but Yusuke was an exception.

Hiei then thought then why he came to the human world? He looked down and remembered. He sees Kurama walking home from school. _Hmmm did he come back to check on him and possibly Yusuke? _He sees Kurama's head move. Did he know that he was nearby? He hoped Kurama didn't. He watched closely as Kurama met up with Yusuke. Why was he with him? Why did he care about what Kurama was doing? He watched as the two headed away.

"So, Kurama, what did you want to talk about?" asked Yusuke suddenly.

Kurama stared at the ground. He wasn't sure where to begin. How would Yusuke react anyways to him liking Hiei? He continued to stare at the ground, and Yusuke gave him a puzzled look. "Kurama is this something you really want to talk about?"

Kurama sighed and finally spoke. "I think so…" He paused as he knew someone was listening in. "Yusuke, we are being followed."

"Really? I didn't notice," said Yusuke surprised. He felt the energy around him and realized it was that three eyed demon. What was he doing back here?

"Let's not talk about it now."

"Wait, is this about Hiei?"

"Could be," replied Kurama.

"Dam, Kurama, make up your mind."

Kurama didn't reply back. Kurama's house came in view. They went inside, where they found Kurama's mother in the living room.

"Good afternoon, Shuichi.i see you brought a friend home from school. Will he be staying long?"

"Most likely not. I must meet up with Keiko later," replied Yusuke.

"We'll be in my room, mother."

"Alright dear."

Kurama led Yusuke up to his room. Neither of them said anything until they settled in. Kurama sensed no one was near. "Yusuke, I want to talk to you about Hiei."

"Hmmm what about him?"

Kurama stared at the ground again. His heart started to race. He was finally going to say it.

He whispered, "I-I think I'm in love with Hiei."

Yusuke was dumbstruck, and fell over. Kurama quickly got up to see if he was okay. Yusuke didn't know what to say to him. There was one question he had to ask, but he couldn't. He stared stupidly at Kurama. He knew Kurama wanted his input. He finally gathered his thoughts, "When did this happen?"

"I don't know. This feeling has been going on for awhile now. I'm not sure how it began."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not Hiei, himself?"

"I just can't. I know he doesn't feel the same way as I do. We have been friends for so long now. Do I risk that friendship?"

"And here I thought demons couldn't love," chuckled Yusuke.

"Prove me wrong, Yusuke, but aren't you a demon too?"

Yusuke stared at Kurama. He nodded. He added "Oh, right. You know I sometimes forget."

This made Kurama smile. Yusuke could be such an idiot sometimes. He wonders what Keiko really sees in him.

Yusuke asked, "So are you going to tell Hiei? I think you should. At least give him a chance."

"I don't think he will give me a chance though."

"You never know. Besides, he never did say who he prefers: boys or girls. As of now you still have like a 50/50 chance or not at all. "

"What do you mean by none at all?"

"Hiei, doesn't like anyone."

Kurama burst out laughing. This is true Hiei usually doesn't like anyone, but he does put up with him and Yusuke. Maybe there was some hope about Hiei liking him. Kurama quieted down. Yusuke smiled at his joke. Yusuke wondered if Hiie would actually like Kurama. If Hiei hurts Kurama, he would surely destroy that three eyed demon. Kuram sighed and watched Yusuke for awhile.

"Yusuke—didn't you say you had to be somewhere?"

Yusuke looked at the time. _Oh crap_ he thought _he was late to see Keiko. _He dashed to the door, but not before adding to Kurama that he should tell Hiei. What did he have to lose? Maybe, just a little awkwardness between them for awhile. Kurama nodded to him as he left. Kurama then feared about if Hiie actually listened to their conversation. He did feel Hiei's presence awhile ago. Did Yusuke notice too or not?

Yusuke did give some good advice. He should tell Hiei how he felt. He didn't have much to lose. He got up and took out his homework. At some point in time, he decided that he is going to tell him.

Meanwhile, Yusuke walked towards Keiko. He knew he would have to apologize to her. He snarled, and finally met up with Keiko. She didn't look to happy.

"Keiko I'm—"

Keiko stopped him. She stared at him with her hands on her hips. "Yusuke. Where were you? I told you to meet me hhere about fifteen minutes ago."

"I know, I got sidetracked. I had to meet with someone," replied Yusuke. He then realized he chose the wrong choice of words as Keiko's expression changed.

"Who," snarled Keiko. "Why was this more important than to see me? I thought you cared about me!" Tears started to show in her eyes. Yusuke pleaded to her to not start crying.

"I'm sorry, Keiko I got sidetracked with Kur—"

"With, Kurama! Oh I'm relieved."

"Why? Keiko, you know I wouldn't do that to you. But anyways Kurama needed to speak with me."

"Oh about what? Was it about the spirit world?"

"No. it was something else that was important. I cannot tell you about this one."

"Okay. But I'm at least glad you told me the truth. I'll respect Kurama by not bugging you more about this subject."

Keiko then dragged Yusuke to where she wanted to go. Yusuke wondered where she was taking him. It was a romantic movie, he groaned, and tried to get away. Keiko snarled back saying he promised. He sighed and dragged himself along. He wished he was at the arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters**_

Notes:

There is one scene I'm thinking about cutting (It's the school scene of Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke). Need input if it belongs with this story or not. If possible just to change a few things in the scene. Thanks Happy Reading

Chapter 3

The next day, Kurama woke up. He looked at the time and realized it was another day of school. He sighed and wished he didn't have too. Though, he was doing it for his mother. He dragged himself out of bed and something spooked him. He saw a shadow of a cute little boy. He whispered, "Hiei!"

The boy flashed step. He landed very close to Kurama. He grasped Kurama and suddenly kissed him. Kurama let the small boy gently embraced him. Kurama let the boy's tongue come into his mouth. He felt so warm. Then he could feel his hands move down his body. He felt them leave and embrace him again. The boy's hands suddenly shoved him onto the bed.

The boy took off his shirt and Kuramas'. He started to softly kiss Kurama's stomach. Kurama moaned; as he could feel him travel down… He shoved the boy away, but the boy quickly flashed step back onto Kurama. Kurama quickly noticed that his pants were now missing. He shoved the boy off of him and put the covers on himself. The boy didn't care as he wanted him even more. He crawled back onto Kurama as he romantically kissed his neck. Kurama fell into the boy's love. He let him suck his neck. He could feel his spit drooling down. The boy suddenly grabbed his…

There was a knock. It repeated again. "Shuichi! Sweetie, time to get up."

Kurama suddenly woke up. He was breathing heavily and sweaty. Was that Hiei, he was just dreaming about? It must have been. The voice at the door spoke again;

"Shuichi, are you up yet?"

"Yes, mother," he replied as he looked at the time. It was only 6:30 am. He groaned. How long was that dream? He giggled, it was pretty nice. Something different than what he normally dreamt about. He took a shower and dreamed about Hiei. He smiled heavenly. He met his mother downstairs as he headed out for the day.

"Shuichi, are you feeling alright? You look a bit red."

"Mom, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, really," he added as she looked at her son. It looked as if she knew he was lying about something.

"I'm just looking out for you, Shuichi, you know that. I am your mother."

He nodded to her to tell her he understood. She asked if he would like to stay home from school, he refused. His thoughts on the way to school went back to Hiei. He thought as he felt a strong spiritual presence in the air. Could it be Hiei or Yusuke? Though, if it was either of them, he would know. This energy was quite different from theirs. He couldn't tell you what it was. Would it attack? That was the worst thing he felt.

As quickly it came it went. Kurama was pretty happy with that. He still wondered who and what it was. He also wondered if the other three felt it, too.

The lunch bell rang and Yusuke joined up Kuwabara and his gang. Kuwabara froze and Yusuke stared at him for a response.

"Yo, Kuwabara something wrong?"

"Yeah, my sixth sense is kicking in. a strong spiritual presence keeps kicking in and out."

"You don't say," said Yusuke curiously. "Can you tell where it's coming from?"

"Not really."

"If it comes here, we'll be ready, right kitten lover," snicker Yusuke.

"Hey I resent that," shouted Kuwabara.

"Here they go again," replied one of Kuwabara's friends.

They started to bicker towards one another. Keiko shouted "Yusuke and Kuwabara shut up! Yusuke, you don't belong here? In fact how you pass all those teachers, once again?"

"You know I get bored."

"Find a job then," hissed Keiko.

"Nobody wants a demon delinquent."

"He's right you know," agreed Kuwabara.

"Did you have to agree?"

"Yes because it's funnier that way."

Yusuke growled and shouted "You're dead," to Kuwabara. Keiko sighed and gave up. The four of them watched the fight until Keiko was worried they might blow up the school. She was more worried about Yusuke doing that evil deed.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko walked home together. Yusuke was a little disappointed that no one came to fight them. Then again the only real matches in this world were Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. He sighed and wished for a fight.

"Hey, Yusuke have you talked to Kurama lately?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"No reason, I saw him the other day in passing. He didn't look too well. Do you know why?"

"No, not at all," replied Yusuke remembering their conversation the other afternoon. Kurama didn't want him to anyone, especially Hiei until he was ready. He was then thinking that there was a slight chance Kurama would tell.

"Hmmm what about Hiei?"

"I haven't spoken to him, but Kurama and I felt his spiritual pressure nearby. I wouldn't have any clue as to why he is back in town. We all know very well that he wanted to go back to demon world."

"Yeah that's true. He did mention that q quite a few times. After your guy's tournament he was supposedly staying there for awhile. I'm still surprised you all lost."

"Hey don't rub it in or I'll throw you into the ground."

"I was only saying"

"Yeah sure whatever. Those demons were much stronger than those ones in the Dark Tournament. Even still I wouldn't want to fight in that again. But dam it if I don't get a descent fight soon, I'm going to scream."

Kuwabara laughed. Keiko walked silently between them. She knew Yusuke was bored here. Though, since the barrier was down now, couldn't Yusuke go freely between the Human and Demon worlds? If so, then why doesn't he choose to go back down there for a fight or two?

Keiko stared at Yusuke, looking like she wanted an answer from him. He looked at her with a questionable look as to what she was thinking about. She suddenly felt Yusuke's arm gently grab her. He brought her closer to his side. She smiled meekly.

"There's that smile. Don't worry about me, okay."

"Yusuke," replied Keiko lovingly.

They continued walking, and silence fell between them. Suddenly a huge spiritual pressure arose. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara froze still. Keiko clasped her hand onto Yusuke looking for reassurance. She wondered if there was nearby. Kuwabara looked towards Yusuke. He could feel it too.

"Hmm, Yusuke, you feel it too don't you? Do you have any clue who has this kind of power?"

"Not a clue. I haven't been this scared since Torguro."

"Agreed. Then it wouldn't be our too fiery demons: Hiei and Kurama."

"Kuwabara…we would know if it was them."

The pressure disappeared again. The two of them still had a look of worry in their eyes. Deep inside of Yusuke, he was hoping something like this would happen. Though, would the spirit world handle this instead of them? Since he was fired from the job, who did Koema have? This was worth diving into. He was bored; no one was a good fight anymore.

Meanwhile, Hiei was close by to Kuwabara and Yusuke, watching them carefully. He felt that pressure too. Even he didn't know what it was. Which demon wanted to risk their life here, with three demons and a human watching over this city? All of them Dark Tournament champs. He looked at Keiko and remembered about his sister. He wondered how she was doing.

He shut his eyes. An image suddenly appeared. Its hand scooped his chin and snuck a kiss. Hiei was so surprised; he almost fell out of the tree. He caught his breath. In his head, he screamed _what the fuck was that? _He scratched his head and wondered what that meant. What he wanted to know most, who the hell was that?

"Well, well I think our three eyed friend is near," said Yusuke happily.

"Really," said Kuwabara puzzeled, and not noticing a thing.

"Hey three eyes come out."

Hiei groaned. Though, it was no surprise that they wouldn't have noticed him by now. He decided to show himself and landed next to Keiko. She jumped a little.

"Oh, Hiei. You scared me."

Hiei didn't reply.

"So, what brings you back into town?"

"Heh, nothing much. Though—" he trailed off.

He swiftly grabbed his sword and dashed towards Yusuke. Yusuke flashed stepped away; Keiko tightly with him. Kuwabara dogged his attack with his spirit sword. He grinned. Hiei returned it. Yusuke was a little disappointed then realized that people were watching.

"I love how you always make me feel loved," said Yusuke sarcastically.

"Hmph, don't get like that with me or I'll really cut your thoat."

"Ooo, I'm scared."

Hiei quickly dashed away from Yusuke. Yusuke tailed behind him with Keiko hanging on for dear life. Kuwabara in the rear. Well Hiei surely got faster thought Yusuke. He chuckled as he thought of something. Hiei stopped. Both of them realized that ehy were in an open range far from the city. Yusuke whispered to Keiko, and Hiei watched her run away.

"YUSUKE," shouted Hiei.

"Yeah," smiled Yusuke as he now realized where this was going. He watched Hiei power up and so did him. Kuwabara standing nearby with Keiko, he knew he shouldn't interfere.

"Remember—that day I told you a time would come when we would rematch."

"Yes, how could I forget?"

While they were discussing, Kurama noticed two spiritual pressures about to clash. Hiei and Yusuke. He had realized Hiei was looking forward to this moment. He quickly left his room. Quickly flash stepped to where the two were fighting. He hoped that he wouldn't miss it.

A few moments later, Kurama landed next to Kuwabara. He shocked Keiko and Kuwabara. He then welcomed him to the fight.

"So, it hasn't started yet?"

"Nope, they have just started to get warmed up."

"What they are going to fight," shrieked Keiko.

"Don't worry, it won't be 'til death," replied Kurama hoping to wipe Keiko's worried look.

Keiko bit her lip in order to stop herself from retaliating. She had forgotten about Yusuke being bored. She realized how happy he was as the fight begun.

Both of them, swiftly flew through the air. Hiei threw the first punch and Yusuke blocked it. Hiei and Yusuke continued to fight. Neither of them resorting to their attacks. Keiko still couldn't keep up with them. She knew Kurama and Kuwabara could.

_Hiei has gotten better_ thought Yusuke as another punch came flying at his face. Yusuke then switched to offense. He plunged Hiei into the ground. Hiei kicked him from behind, stood up, and quickly disappeared. Yusuke followed suite; but he got the wind knocked out of him as he felt a blast from Hiei. Yusuke turned around and quickly threw a spirit punch into Hiei's face. Hiei fell to the ground as Yusuke landed.

Yusuke wiped out his right index finger. He lined it up with Hiei. Light blue spirit energy flowed into his finger and out again. Keiko gasped as she knew what was going to happen. Yusuke shouted his attack, and out of nowhere, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame suddenly appeared. Hiei at the end of the attack; both boys charged for each other.

Their spirit energies collided. Yusuke and Hiei gave their power everything they got. A huge explosion occurred which sent them flying in opposite directions. The boys and the girl watched in awe as both fighters got up. Both caught their breath.

"Well Hiei you surely made my day," huff Yusuke.

"Hmph, I have improved while you fooled around here," replied Hiie eyeing Keiko in the distance.

"You leave her outta this. This fight is between you and me," shouted Yusuke. "Besides (his voice changed) I haven't had a decent fight in ages. I mean no ones a match for me besides you two."

"Hey," shouted Kuwabara in the distance.

Yusuke sighed and told him he was a match too. Hiei agreed to what Yusuke said. Since he came back here not much has happened. Hiei wouldn't want to live here. It gets boring. Enough said.

"Come on, Hiei," shouted Yusuke. "Hit me with your best shot!" He starts humming the song.

Hiei growled. Yusuke motioned his hands towards himself. Hiei charged at him. Their spirit pressures hit against their arms. Keiko could only see the black and blue touching each other. Then they could hear their attacks again.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"Spirit Gun!"

Both blasts fired and shot towards each other. They watched in excitement/fear as the energies exploded. A few minutes later, Yusuke felt his power leaving him. He fell and landed on the ground, but not before getting hit by Hiei's attack. He watched as his hit him too. Hiei didn't dodge Yusuke's attack quickly enough. The blast hit him full hard in his chest. Hiei fell to the ground. The earth shook as debris started to fly around. Yusuke shield himself.

Yusuke held his hand out towards Hiei. Hiei suddenly remembered the image. He took his hand away quickly. As quickly as that, he stood up and got out of his hole. Yusuke confused as to what was going on.

"Hmph, Yusuke, great fight," said Hiei suddenly.

"Hmm yeah it up scaled my day," smiled Yusuke. "Though, Hiei what was with you being jumpy back there?"

Hiei didn't reply. All he remembers was that image.

"YEAH," screamed Kuwabara excitedly. "That was the awesomest fight I have seen in forever."

"Agreed," said Kurama. "Better than what you see on TV these days, huh?"

Kuwabara nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The five of the started to walk home, Yusuke was beaming with happiness. He thought to himself that was the best fight he had in ages. Hiei has surely gotten stronger since the last time he saw him. He guessed he wasn't just patrolling demon world.

"Oh Yusuke you're all beat up," exclaimed Keiko. "Should we get someone to heal you?"

"Nawh, I'll be fine. I've been in worse pain before. I just feel great from fighting, sweet."

Yusuke laughed and the other three boys joined in. Yusuke suddenly gave Kurama a wink towards Hiei. Kurama shook his head no. He didn't want to tell Hiei yet. Though, this was a rare opportunity that Hiei was around.

"Yusuke, great fight," said Hiei calming down. "I hope we didn't give Koema a scare."

"Haha. Nawh, I don't think he would worry about us. He knows we wouldn't destroy the world or would we? He knows we could if we really wanted to."

"Dream on Yusuke."

Yusuke laughs.

"If we wanted to all four of us could take over the world. It would be easy. I could make Keiko my queen."

"Whoever said I wanted to be queen" replied Keiko angrily. Kurama thought about what Yusuke said. _Hmph I could make Hiei my queen. _Kurama grinned at the thought. Hiei turned and wondered what Kurama was thinking. Kurama then realized that Hiei probably wouldn't go for that.

Yusuke whispered something to Keiko. Then the other three watched them quickly disappeared. Kuwabara quickly followed his friend even though he didn't know what was going on. Kurama and Hiei suddenly realized they were both alone. They both blushed towards each other and turned their heads away. Kurama made a mental note to kill Yusuke later. Then he realized he would enjoy the thrill of the threat. Yusuke has become so like them in one way or another. He chuckled. Hiei noticed it.

"Kurama, what's with the laughter?"

Kurama stopped laughing. He looked at Hiei. He could now see how much of a beating he took from Yusuke.

Meanwhile, Keiko and Yusuke landed in from of Keiko's house. Keiko gave him a hug. She then kissed him sweetly. Kuwabara suddenly landed next to them. Keiko let go of Yusuke. she blushed and quickly left.

"Why didn't you two get a room?"

"We had a room until you showed up. You ugly piece of—"

"Why you two suddenly disappear?"

"Oh nothing"

"Is it something about Kurama and Hiei?"

"What's with the stupid questions? Good job you are not the same stupid git we all knew and love."

"I want in of what's going on!"

"Well that's a secret."

Kuwabara crossed his arms and gave Yusuke a serious look. He was always left out something important. Just like when they never told him about Hiei being Yukina's twin brother. Times like these Urameshi made him so angry.

"Sorry man. I would like to tell you, but this is something Kurama told me to keep my mouth shut about," said Yusuke seriously. "Besides that day (somehow he was able to read what he was thinking) you were just being stupid and didn't watch the rest of the tape."

"Oh-why-you-"

Kuwabara suddenly attacked Yusuke. Keiko sighed as she watched from the window. Boys will be boys no doubt about that. Keiko quickly shouted to them that they were making a scene. They stopped and continued to walk home.

"Though, I am still curious as to what they are going to talk about," said Kuwabara.

"If they want to tell, they'll tell you what is going on. I'm not even sure if they will talk. I just thought it be nice for them to have some "alone time"."

"Yusuke, what's with the air quotes?"

He quickly put his hands away and smiled. He replied "Oh nothing. I guess you really are a big idiot."

"What yea say? But anyways I gotta run."

"Where you off to? Oh-" Yusuke now realizing where he was going.

"Yes, I'm seeing the love of my life!"

"Bye, Yusuke!"

Kuwabara quickly flashed step out of the area. Yusuke watched him go as he headed home now too. He did hope Kurama and Hiei would talk about their issues. He revisited their fight at the end. Why did Hiei act like that? Was he thinking about Kurama that way too? Was it possible that Hiei is also falling in love?

Kurama walked with Hiei in silence. Did he really want to talk to him about love? Was he willing to? The worse emotion right now was fear. Fear of being rejected. Fear of what might happen when he tells him and if he does. He was afraid, why?

"Um, Kurama-" Hiei started to say shyly.

"Yes," Kurama realizing Hiei might actually say something.

"Um-" he trailed off again.

Hiei didn't know what to say to Kurama either. He thought of the dream he had earlier. Was that Kurama? He wasn't sure. Should he say anything to his fox demon? He wasn't quite sure of his feelings himself. He needed more time.

"Hiei, I-I wannatalk about something. It sorta deals with you…" Kurama had difficult trying to speak.

Was Kurama about to say what he thinks? He noticed Kurama's face was all red and he was a little tense. Hiei was scared. He wasn't ready. Then suddenly without thinking his feet quickly drove him away from Kurama. He could hear Kurama shouting his name after him. Why was he so afraid? He just didn't know. He was so confused, if Kurama confessed he might just hurt his feelings. All he knew was he couldn't face him now.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered to himself. He watched Hiei go further from his sight. His eyes started to feel teary, but he brushed them aside. He couldn't deal with that emotion now. He clenched his fist at the thought of Hiei. Suddenly the same surge of spirit energy flowed through Kurama.

"What's this," Kurama said to himself. "What was going on? Could the others feel it too?"

He didn't know. Who had this much spirit that could easily scare them? Kurama wanted to know this more than anything right now. He could feel his body trembling in fear. This pressure was really strong. Could they defeat this person? Suddenly Kurama burst out screaming in pain. He could feel blood pouring out from his body. Kurama's knees gave into the pain. Another burst of pain came a second time.

"HIEI," shouted Kurama screaming in pain. The pain was so intense tears form into his eyes. His whole body was covered with blood. He opened his eyes to see if he could see his attacker. Nobody was insight. He thought of Hiei. Rage filled inside Kurama as he wondered why he couldn't defend himself in battle. This was a surprise attack and you were always on the defensive. You only switch to offense if the attacker is within range and there is an opening that you can take an advantage, and don't waste your spirit energy. Another ambush of attacks came towards Kurama. Kurama this time was ready or so he thought…

Hiei suddenly could hear his name. He recognized this voice in an instant. Kurama's thoughts of fear and pain came rushing into Hiei's head. "Kurama!" he shouted to himself. He quickly flashed to Kurama. Flying debris and dust covered the air. Hiei looked for Kurama. The smoke cleared away. A moment later, he could see him in full view.

Kurama was about to collapse.

He suddenly reappeared and caught Kurama before he fell from the loss of blood. He gently caressed Kurama's body in his arms. "Kurama! Kurama, can you speak to me? Kurama!" He gently shook him awake. The fox demon lay motionless. Hiei finally realized that he was unconscious. He telepathically shouted to Yusuke and Kuwabara to get their asses back here. Yusuke didn't hesitate at Hiei's orders. Kurama was his friend and he needed help.

"Oh, fox," Hiei mumbled sweetly. Then Yusuke showed up.

"Holly shit!" said Yusuke in shock. He knelt beside the fox demon. "Hiei, do you know what exactly happened here? I think we need to seriously call Botan or Genkai."

Hiei stayed quiet and continued to look at his unconscious friend. Why go after Kurama? What did this human or demon want?

"Hiei," said a worried Yusuke.

"I don't know. I don't know." Hiei was shaken up pretty bad.

Kuwabara suddenly reappeared near Urameshi. He asked what was going on. Yusuke pointed at the bloody unconscious Kurama. He was shocked too. Who could destroy him like this? Kurama was one of the smartest and talented demons he knew.

Yusuke then realized how could he call for Botan or Genkai? It wasn't like they had numbers he could call them with. What a stupid question he asked himself. His calling card was Hiei. How else could he reach them?

"Hiei, I need you to telepathically call Genkai or Botan. They both have healing abilities remember. I would heal him myself. Though, I do not trust myself enough with the spirit wave technique."

Hiei did as he was told. Botan was quick to respond even though she shouldn't.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara! I'm here, what's going on?"

"It's Kurama, he has been attacked."

"Oh my goodness," replied Botan as she went over to him. She looked him over. "Yukina or Genkai's powers are much better at healing. Mine aren't good enough for these kinds of injuries. The best thing I can do for Kurama is stopping the bleeding. Yusuke, I need you to keep an eye on Hiei."

Yusuke looked over at him. He was completely white with shock. What was going on with Hiei? He then noticed Hiei had his hand in Kurama's. Was he that worried? Yusuke scooted over to Hiei. He let him gently put Kurama to the ground. Hiei still wouldn't let go of Kurama's hand.

About twenty minutes later, Genkai showed up. She smiled as she thought of them being all back together. Though, something was different was in the air. She looked at them closely and saw worried faces.

"Hello, dimwit long time no see," said Genkai.

"Grandma, what took you so long?" complained Yusuke.

"I'm an old lady, Yusuke I'm not as young as I used to be. Furthermore I didn't know where you guys were. I had to find you guys by spirit pressure. Hiei wasn't any help when he called me. All he told me was to get over here now," lectured Genkai. "Next time give me some general direction."

"All I have been able to do is stop the bleeding," cried Botan. "Oh Genkai will you be able help him? I have done all I can."

"You have done enough, Botan. I'm sure he is grateful for what you have been able to do," she paused for a second. "Before I continue, I think it would be best if we take Kurama back to my temple. We can take better care of him there."

They agreed, but Hiei didn't say anything. He let Yusuke take Kurama with them. He left himself on the ground while the others slowly went away. This wouldn't have happened if I was still here he said to himself. Kuwabara came back.

"Hey shrimp. Are you coming or what?"

Hiei looked at Kuwabara.

"Yes you incompetent fool. I'm sorry that I need a moment."

"Oooo, to think about what?"

"What it would be like to pound your face into the ground… no it's none of your concern."

"Well then let's go."

They left their spot. They soon met up with the others at the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

They arrived at Genkai's temple in no time at all. Botan and Genkai cleaned up Kurama and let him rest in one of the spare rooms. There was a knock on the door. Genkai answered, and surprisingly it was Koema. He looked upset about something.

"Oh hello, Koema," said Genkai at once. "What brings you here?"

"Spirit World informed me that a certain fox demon was hurt," replied Koema. "If this is true, our world could be in danger once again or not and they are just after him… Where is he?"

"Right this way."

Genkai led Koema back to where the gang was watching Kurama. His consciousness still had not returned. Hiei was in the corner of the room, curled up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting next to Kurama same with Botan.

"Oh hello, sir. What brings you here?" asked Botan curiously.

"Kurama and a certain someone rushed over here before I could give her next assignment," lectured Koema and upset with Botan.

"Oops," Botan replied.

"So what is actually going on?"

"We are not quite sure ourselves. Hiei was the one to save Kurama. We believe he was ambushed either by one person or a group," said Yusuke still worried about him. Kurama had been through worse (thinking about Sensui and the Dark Tournament). The attacks must have been pretty bad if he is still laying here motionless. He looked from Botan to Kuwabara. She was in tears.

"Hiei," Koema suddenly spoke to him. "Did you happen to see the attacker? What did you see happen to Kurama? We need to know."

Hiei shook his head quietly. The truth was he only saw the end of the attack. No demon, no attack, and nothing more. All he saw was Kurama bleeding to no end, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. Furthermore, he felt so guilty about leaving him. Then he thought _if he was there they both could have been dead. Kurama would have had a less chance of survival. _Koema knelt down beside Hiei.

"Hiei are you sure you are alright? Did I hear correctly that you and Urameshi fought before the attack?"

He nodded politely.

Kuwabara shouted, "Oh yeah it was awesome; the darkness flame up against the reigun."

"Oh don't filature," said Yusuke. "I was just giving Hiei the fight he wanted. Remember he wanted that rematch from oh so long ago."

"Heh, yeah. I'm just glad you two didn't destroy anything. I also hope you weren't seen."

"Oh don't worry we were in a large open area. No humans for miles, maybe."

"Doesn't make a difference Yusuke. People could have heard your fight!"

"I highly doubt that. People are stupid. Anyways Genkai is Kurama going to be alright?"

"He'll live. There's no doubt about that. He just needs to relax still. He was damaged up pretty badly."

They were all relieved. Kuwabara then realized Yukina never showed. He asked Genkai where she was. She replied that she took a walk about an hour ago around the temple. Kuwabara understood, but wanted to see her. He left the room. Yusuke then told Koema he needed to talk to him. Genkai and Botan left the room too. Hiei suddenly realized that he was all alone with the fox demon. He then got up and sat next to Kurama. He stroked the fox's red hair. The fox stirred and he startled Hiei.

"You can stop fooling everyone," Hiei said to Kurama. "I know your fine."

"There's no fooling you Hiei is there," whispered Kurama. "Heh, my body is still basically in pain. That attack was a dangerous surprise."

"You had me really worried," mumbled Hiei.

Kurama gave him a meek smile. Maybe Hiei did care for him after all. Did he dare try? He still couldn't move. It was best not to do anything. He suddenly drifted off to sleep.

"Kurama," Hiei whispered sweetly. He realized he must have fallen asleep. He took his hand and gently stroked Kurama again. Yusuke suddenly entered the room. He stared at Hiei closely. He watched the fire demon stroke Kurama.

"Did you guys talk?"

Hiei jumped and quickly flashed back to his corner. Yusuke started to laugh at Hiei's awkwardness. Hiei crossed his arms and stared at Yusuke. What did he know? Yusuke wasn't surprise to see Hiei act like that, since he wasn't sure of what he thought of Kurama.

"Hmm, talk about what," replied Hiei after awhile.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hiei, I know."

"You don't know nothing."

"That maybe true, but I do know some things, and about you two."

"What do you mean?"

Yusuke groaned. He guessed it was going to be harder than he thought to get Hiei to admit he likes Kurama. He sighed. What was he going to do about them?

"Hiei, I know you feel the same way."

"What the hell, Yusuke! I do not feel that way about you!"

"What! That's not what I'm talking about! You know I love Keiko. Keiko! Keiko only."

Hiei smiled. He knew Yusuke was trying to get him to talk about Kurama. Truth is he didn't know how he felt. Yusuke must know something or else he wouldn't be pressing this matter.

"Yusuke, what is it that you know?"

"Sorry that information is classified," snicker Yusuke. "Hiei what did happen after we left?"

Hiei sighed. He wasn't sure of what to say. "I'm not sure…we were talking about how we-" he trailed off then started again. "I ran off (he clenched his fist in rage), and I saw nothing. I was able to hear Kurama shout my name, and the next thing I saw was him covered in blood."

Yusuke thought of what to say to him. He then observed the sadness in Hiei's eyes. He then came to the conclusion Hiei did care for Kurama. He wasn't 100% sure if it was in a loving way yet. Silence fell in the room. The two boys silently watched Kurama. Koema and the girls came back into the room.

"Yusuke, thanks for the warning about what is going on."

"No problem, Koema. Though, I believe that strong spiritual pressure links to this attack."

"It certainly does. Well done, Yusuke. Wanna be spirit detective again?"

"Um, not really."

"Well I'm off. There's more work to be done. Yusuke, I'll keep you informed if we find anything. Be careful. Botan."

"Yes sir, bye Yusuke," she said out the door.

Genkai stood at the door. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed. She suddenly spoke, "I think it would be best if Kurama stays here for awhile. I also think it would be best if all of you stay. Protect each other and the world."

They nodded in agreement. Yusuke though wasn't sure if he wanted to stay. But anything was better than staying with his mom, although she did care about him. He did disappear for two years without talking to her. He decided to stay. No harm in that. Yusuke and Genkai left the room again. Hiei didn't want to leave Kurama for some reason. He continued to watch over him.

"Genkai," Yusuke said suddenly.

"Yes my favorite dimwit."

"I need to talk to you. It's about the attacker. This supposed demon we are dealing with now."

"Hmmm, yes I have been trying to figure out that myself. How he was attacked was interesting too because there was no connection with another human being…or thing"

"I wonder if this connection fits with that spiritual pressure. Lately we all have been feeling it."

"Good thinking, Yusuke," said Genkai. "You're not as hopeless as we thought."

"Hey I resent that."

"Hmph."

"So you think there is a possible connection then."

"Yes," said Genkai impatiently. "All we know is this guy is strong and has a strange power of attacking through distance. This can be a problem. We all have to be on guard. There is no question; he most likely will attack again."

Yusuke agreed with that. No demon attacks just once. He learned that from the dark tournament. How many times did he had to kill the Toguro brothers. Two to three times? At least twice, as far as he could remember. If this demon does attack, who's next? He looked at Genkai, would it attack her? Though, that would be just stupid. All in all, either of them could be next to get attacked. Kuwabara had to be warned. Suddenly two giggling voices came into the house. They assumed Kuwabara found Yukina.

"Kuwabara," said Yusuke in a concern voice. "I need to talk to you. Oh Yukina, Hiei is in the other room."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

She dashed to where he was. Kuwabara had a pissed off look in his eye. Yusuke motioned him to another room. He told him what they all discussed. Then he told him about how either of them could be the next victim. Kuwabara stared at Yusuke. he couldn't wrap his brain around this.

"In any case, I think we should all stay here for now. Until all of this has blown over, this way we can all watch each other's backs."

"Yeah, true. What about the girls or my sister? Are they in any danger?"

"For the most part no, unless they use them against us; like Suzaku, though if anyone messed with them, they'll get their asses kicked." Said Yusuke punch his hands together. "Besides most of the demon world knows to not mess with them or us."

"Yes, though I'm still worried especially for Yukina. She's too nice. Keiko can take care of herself for the most part."

"Yes, but Yukina is already living here Keiko is not neither is your sister. If you are so worried you can invite them. I know your sister can take care of herself. Remember the Dark Tournament."

"Oh yea she had all these demons running scared. No surprise there. Keiko, though has no spiritual pressure. I'm worried about her more."

"I doubt she will contend. Since she is in high school now, she can't just be skipping class all the time."

Kuwabara decided to stay. He called his sister and told her the sisuation. She understood, but insisted on staying too. She annoyed him by saying she had to watch over her baby brother. She then asked about Keiko. Kuwabara said she wasn't there. There was disappointment in her voice. Then she was determined to drag her up there. Kuwabara told the guys that his sister was joining them and Keiko too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next couple of nights, Hiei had reoccurring dreams about the fox demon. The dreams were either about that attack or sex. This particular night it was a little of both. Hiei still hadn't realized it was Kurama yet.

Hiei hears a mysterious voice screaming in pain. He lands next to the mysterious figure, and catches him before he hits the ground. Suddenly the figure embraces him. He hugs Hiei closely. A little too closely to his liking or so he thought. The boy presses up against Hiei. He blushes. Then he let go of Hiei and started to kiss his neck.

_Heh _he mumbles in his sleep. He clutches his bedsheet. His dream continues…

The boy continues and strokes Hiei's hair. Hiei suddenly collapses onto the ground. There was no harm done except for the boy on top of him. The boy pushed himself further up to Hiei's face. Hiei could feel his soft lips touching his. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being loved. He noticed the boy caressed his hands down his body. They rubbed his penis gently. His body jolted. He wasn't used to this. The boy…

The dream didn't continue as Hiei woke up. Every night these dreams have gotten longer. Was it actually Kurama? It had to be. It was the only explanation. He knew he was developing feelings for him. Though, why was he having dreams? That day he wanted to talk, but was too afraid to say something. Oh shit he told himself as he realized he could have screwed his chances already. That day when Kurama was attacked he wanted to say something too. He hit himself for being stupid. Would Kurama ever make a move again? Did he already break Kurama's heart?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these characters._**

Chapter 7

It had been a couple of days since they all had settled in. Keiko and Shizuru arrived the other day. Keiko didn't really want to stay there. She was forced by Shizuru. Though, they were disappointed that Botan wouldn't be joining them. She did have a job and needed to help spirit world. She was safe. Kuwabara was enjoying spending time with Yukina. This was a first time since the Dark Tourament that they spent this much time together.

Yusuke was arguing with Keiko. She wanted to stay at home. She still needed to finish high school. Yusuke said that it was for her own protection. He did not want her to get almost killed again. She throws back at him by saying how he always makes her worry. Then there was the one time he did actually die.

A day or so later, Kurama was able to move again. They actually noticed the next day that he was better. He was having some after pain from the attack still. Though, Kurama did notice Hiei was avoiding him. He wondered why. Then, decided that Hiei would eventually get over it. Yusuke out of the blew wanted to take a walk with Kurama. Kurama willingly went with him. They finally put some distance between themselves and the temple.

"Kurama, did you and Hiei talk that day?"

"No," replied Kurama sadly.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well," Kurama started. "We tried talking, then he ran-"

"Don't tell me he ran off," said Yusuke hotly. "I'll seriously kill him this time."

"He did, but please don't do that."

There was a pause between them.

"Then I really don't remember what happened next. I remember screaming then waking up at Genkai's temple. I really can't tell you more. I wish I could."

"Yeah, that would help a lot. That's too bad. Though, I think in some way Hiei does care."

"Hmmm," Kurama thought. "Why would you say that?"

"He came back, and was shocked about not being able to do anything."

Kurama was a little surprised. He had never seen Hiei act like this before. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope for them. Then thought about how Hiei has been avoiding him. Within his thoughts Kurama suddenly stumbled. Yusuke caught him. Kurama thanked him.

"I guess I haven't fully recovered yet."

"Oh come on. Don't say that."

Yusuke gave him a thumbs up. Kurama smiled sweetly. The two of them headed back to the temple. They passed Kuwabara and Yukina heading down the steps. They waved "hi" to them.

"What were you guys up to," asked Kuwabara curiously.

"We could ask you the same thing," Yusuke snarled back.

"Oh um," chuckled Kuwabara. He blushed.

"He's taking me down to the beach."

"Uh-huh," Yusuke mocked. "Don't do anything stupid or Hiei will have your neck."

"That little runt can't touch me! I'm Kuwabara master of love."

Yukina laughed. Kurama motioned her to stop before they left.

"Yukina, do you know where your brother is?"

"Um, not sure. He was in the temple the last time I checked. I haven't seen him much."

"Thank you."

"See you back at dinner. Come on Kazuma." She smiled as they headed towards the beach. Yusuke and Kurama headed back. At the foot of the temple, Yusuke spoke again.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah it's about time I do Yusuke, I love him more than just a friend," he almost cried out. "Even if he rejects me, I still need to tell him."

Yusuke wanted to say something, but couldn't put it into words. He sighed, and let Kurama find Hiei. This temple was a maze, Hiei could be anywhere. Yusuke wondered where Keiko was. He went to find her.

Kurama looked high and low for the fire demon. He was still apparently avoiding him. He chuckled. He stepped outside the temple. He didn't realize before how nice it was today. Genkai's temple was truly amazing. He then suddenly spotted Hiei in one of the tallest trees. The fire demon looked so cute. The fire demon looked in a daze. Kurama wondered what he was thinking. The fox flashed to the dazed fire demon. He landed in a nearby tree branch.

"Hiei,"

"Dam, so you finally found me," Hiei said a little annoyed.

"Hiei, I have been meaning to tell you something."

Hiei stared at the tree branch. He couldn't look at Kurama.

"Hiei, I-I (he paused) a screw it." Kurama leaned over, grabbed Hiei from his tree branch and kissed him. Hiei was shocked from this display of emotion from Kurama. He gave into the kiss as he knew he wanted it too. He embraced Kurama and kissed him back. Hiei felt the fox's tongue slip inside his mouth.

The fox slowly pressed his hands down the fire demon. Kurama's body suddenly pushed Hiei's up against the tree. Kurama put one hand on the tree. Kurama's lips suddenly left Hiei's.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do that," he cheerfully said to Hiei. Hiei gazed into Kurama's eyes. He noticed the gleam of happiness in his eyes. He knew Kurama meant what he said. Hiei felt his lips joining in with Kurama's once again.

"So, I didn't blow my chances with you then," asked Hiei concerned about the night Kurama got hurt.

"No, why," asked Kurama. "Hiei I don't blame you for what happened. I shouldn't have tried to tell you then. It was a surprise attack that won't happen again."

Kurama romantically hugged his fire demon. The fire demon tightly hugged him back. They cuddled together on the branch. Kurama snuggled himself up against Hiei. He blushed. Neither of them wanted their moment to end.

"Ah, ah"

Hiei suddenly heard a swift sound flowing through the forest. He thought the noise wasn't important. Suddenly two explosions hit the tree of where Kurama and Hiei were. They quickly flashed away. Kurama lost his balanced on the way down. Hiei caught him in a hero like way. He took Kurama's hand and they flashed again. Their tree nearly crushed them in two. Yusuke heard a loud bang from the forest.

"Shit," he said to himself. They were in trouble again.

"Genkai," he suddenly shouted. "We have trouble."

Yusuke quickly ran out of the temple. He followed the smoke.

Kuwabara had heard the noise too. Yukina noticed his worried face.

"Kazuma—"

"Yukina," he cut her off. "Let's go back to the temple."

"Okay," she replied. Kuwabara told her to hang on as they flashed to the temple. They nearly missed the third explosion. Yukina looked back to see what was going on. All she could see was a cloud of smoke and dust.

Explosions kept showing up. Hiei and Kurama kept dodging them. Kurama was losing his strength. What was going on? His hand slipped from Hiei's. Hiei looked back a second too late. An explosion hit Kurama and set him flying backwards. He tried to follow, but the smoke swallowed him whole.

Hiei screamed "KURAMA!!!!"

Yusuke looked all around the scene. Where the hell was this demon? He looks around one more time and finally spots him a mile high in the sky. _He's dead _thought Yusuke.

"Reigun," Yusuke shouted immediately into the sky. His spirit energy light up the sky. The light blue spirit headed towards the demon.

The figure up above noticed Yusuke's shot in the nick of time. He quickly flashed out of the way. He spin and landed on his feet, still in mid air. The figure wondered who threw that shot. He figured it was one of the four he's going to eventually kill: Hiei-fire demon, Kurama (Yoko)-fox demon, Yusuke Urameshi-Mazaku demon, Kazuma Kuwabara-human. He supposed he was just attacked by Urameshi. He thought to himself three down one to go. He looked around for Urameshi.

"Looking for me," asked Yusuke as he swung his leg at the person.

The demon smiled, then suddenly disappeared. Yusuke looked around then spotted Hiei's spiritual pressure. He flashed towards him.

Yusuke landed next to Hiei. He watched Hiei punched the ground and yelling "Dam it". Yusuke looked around and observed that Kurama was missing. He then figured that is why Hiei was upset. Yusuke watched Hiei wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Hiei, what happened?"

"Kurama was still weak. The smoke swallowed him whole."

Yusuke was shocked to hear that Kurama could be captured. Kurama was too smart for that. Yusuke wasn't sure of what to say to Hiei. Yusuke was puzzled though, how smoke devour a person whole, unless the smoke was a distraction from the real thing. Since he just remembered that guy disappeared. One thing was for sure, they had to get Kurama back.

"Hiei are you alright," Yusuke asked caringly.

"Yeah I think so. Yusuke get the ugly faced bastard over here, so we can finish this."

"Okay, now I'm confused. Are you talking about Kuwabara or that demon?"

"Kuwabara."

"You know I think he was protecting your sister. Cut him some slack."

"Let's go."

Yusuke followed him back to the temple. They found Kuwabara. He apologized immediately after he saw the look on Hiei's face. He wasn't stupid. He knew Kurama was missing as soon as he saw their faces. Hiei asked Kuwabara if his sister was safe. He replied yes and that she was with Keiko.

"What's our plan," asked Kuwabara anxious for some fighting.

"It's kind of hard to figure out a plan if we do not know our enemy," replied Yusuke annoyed. Koema would already know where the person was if this was a mission. He sighed.

"Yusuke's right," Hiei said suddenly. "This is an unknown demon. Kurama and I have never seen a demon like this. Yusuke-you saw him right?"

"Yeah for like a second. Then he flashed away before I could kick his ass for destroying this place and Kurama."

Yusuke fell silent and reached for something in his pocket. Kuwabara recognized it at once. It was that compact mirror Botan gave him on an earlier mission. He remembered it being destroyed. He must have gotten a new one.

"Koema," Yusuke yelled into the mirror.

"Yes, Yusuke."

"We need your help. Kurama was kidnap. We know nothing about our enemy. For all we know, this world could be in danger."

"You said Kurama was kidnap… We should assume they took him to the demon world."

"It was only one guy," Hiei said angrily.

"We should also assume that they want to kill you."

"Well Koema who doesn't want to kill us? We are the most wanted in the demon world."

Kuwabara chuckled when Yusuke said this. Hiei gave him a smirk to kill.

"Hmph that's true. Do we know anything about this demon?"

"We know he has a very strong spiritual pressure and a unique explosion power."

"I really can't help you Yusuke until I know a name or a description. Until then we'll have to see what we can do."

Yusuke clipped the mirror closed. He was so frustrated with Koema.


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkroses: Hello, I'm really glad you all have enjoyed my first fanfic of Yu Yu Hakusho (I own nothing don't sue me :( I only own the creative story.). I'm thinking about posting the next chapter soon either sometime this week or sometime soon when it's finished. Happy Holidays everyone.**

Chapter 8

Kurama suddenly felt his body being thrown up against a stone wall. He flung back and hit the ground hard. He opened his eyes only to see the demons leave. He couldn't move. His body was in bad shape from both attacks. Kurama slowly moved onto his back. The slightest movement made his body resist in agony.

"Damn," cried out Kurama. How could he allow himself to get so badly hurt, furthermore, captured? He sighed as he looked around his prison. It was bare, dark and cold. Not unusual, most prisons he knew in demon world were like this. The room itself reminded him of Maze Castle. That time he fought against what's his face with the gang, he also allowed himself to get hurt. On the other hand, it was his own fault, since it was a surprise attack.

Kurama could feel his blood slowly moving towards the floor. He had absolutely no strength left to summon his plants. His head started to pound and he started to feel dizzy. His thoughts went back to Hiei. A weak smile set upon his face as he remembered what had just happened. This thought eased his pain. Then he remembered he needed to get out of this hell hole. There must be a way out without having the ex-spirit detective, fire aspiration, and the human rescuing him. After all, he was Yoko Kurama an ex-thief demon. In a case like this, some help would be needed.

The fire demon entered his mind again. The thought of him calmed him down. Then slowly Kurama drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Kurama jolted as he felt a huge kick enter his stomach. He rolled over a few times before hitting the stone wall. He grabbed his stomach. No new bleeding occurred. This was good news to him since he now noticed the pool of blood he was sleeping in.

"Get up, traitor," shouted an unknown voice. "You have been out for two days. We know you are not dead… Yoko Kurama."

Kurama looked surprised as this low life of a demon knew who he was, especially in a past life. Though, this life was now and he looked like nothing of his past self; only in characteristics.

Kurama flipped his hair and pulled out a single rose. He glared at the demon with fiery green eyes and shouted, "Rose Whip!" His attack failed. Nothing happened; his rose stayed exactly the same.

"You are weak. Your body's spirit energy is all dried up."

_Duh_ Kurama thought to himself. He was just about to say that to himself. He didn't need this demon to tell him otherwise. What he needs right now is a quick getaway plan. That trick he used in the dark tournament won't help him now. Though, this didn't make any sense. Why would his spirit energy just all disappear? Unless he body was still too weak from the attacks.

Kurama look around for any means of escaping. "That's enough," shouted an unknown voice. Kurama looked towards the door and saw a man leaning up against the wall. The man looked like he was in his 20-30s, but that is all he could make out. He saw the man's eyes flicker, and before he knew it Kurama was feeling that same pain again. It was an agonizing pain that was tearing his body from the inside out. A few moments later his knees gave in; then his whole body plopped onto the stone. One more attack like this and he's good as dead.

"Hie…"

Kurama slipped into unconscious mode again as the two demons left his prison. The door slammed shut while he lay motionless.

"Hmmm," thought the demon who attacked Kurama.

"What?"

"We just got our advantage. Since we have him, the other three will surely come and rescue him. Though, if I know Kurama, he doesn't want rescuing he will try to defend himself. We have to keep a close eye on him. He is a fox one false move and he will split on us."

"As weak as he is he won't try to do anything stupid will he?"

"I doubt it."

The two demons slowly walked to a different area of the castle. The young demon called for more guards around Kurama to keep him escaping. He knew he had a fair amount of time before the sleeping fox woke up, if at all.

Meanwhile back at Genkai's temple Hiei suddenly woke up. His Jagan filled with rage as it heard Kurama's voice. He clenched his fist as he thought of Kurama being trapped in that sty of a prison. Hiei had been trying to track Kurama's spirit energy ever since he disappeared from the attack. He caught a small amount of his energy deep within demon world.

"A spirit has risen," said Yusuke suddenly. Kuwabara looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Yusuke went over to Hiei. He saw the fire demon just waiting for a reason to pounce over to demon world. "Hiei," Yusuke called out to him. Hiei turned and his spirit suddenly calmed down. "I'm guessing you found him?"

Hiei stared blankly into Yusuke. Hiei suddenly replied, "Yusuke."

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind. I'm going alone."

"Hiei," shouted Yusuke after him. "Damn it! Hiei, you know can't do this alone."

"Shows you how well you know me."

"We all want Kurama back, just don't be stupid. Let us help."

"I know Demon World better than any of you. You'll just get in my way. Though, you would be more of a use than that oaf in the other room."

"Shrimp, who you calling an oaf?"

"You," replied Hiei with a smirk beginning to show on his face.

"Have you already forgotten I had traveled around Demon World too?" Yusuke said suddenly. Hiei groaned and remembered the Makai Tournament. "I would agree with you about this oaf. He would definitely slow us down, and remember he has that useless sword of his."

Hiei laughs, "Yeah and he's only useful when Yukina is around. This place she won't be around so he probably will not be winning any fights for us."

"You guys," pouts Kuwabara. "I'm useful especially when it comes to kicking ass in a street fight."

"Um, how many times was it that you lost to me?"

Kuwabara paused since he didn't want to say the sad answer. Quickly replied, "You were the only person I could never beat Urameshi."

"Yeah true I would have to agree with you on that one."

Hiei glared at them. Yusuke caught his eye and suddenly remembered Kurama. Kuwabara stopped his pouting too. Kuwabara replied "So, Hiei are you going to lead the way? Or Yusuke do we need to check in with anyone?"

"Nawh we are good to go. We just need get in there kick some ass, grab Kurama, and get the hell back here. Oh this is going to be fun!"

Yusuke put on a giddy smile as he thought of the more fighting he was gonna go through. Kuwabara laughed as he suddenly saw Yusuke's face. "Are you two clowns finally done goofing around," Hiei grunted towards them. "If you two are done, come on let's go."

"Oh wait," replied Yusuke fumbling for the compact mirror that was in his pocket. Koema appeared on the screen. "Koema, we are heading to Demon World now. Good luck without your protection."

"This means you are going after Kurama," replied Koema a little confused as to what Yusuke was saying.

"Yes, Genkai will be looking after the girls. Hiei, Kuwabara, and I are heading to Demon World where Hiei found Kurama."

"Good Luck, you three cuz' you are going to need everything you got. Kurama is going to be hard to rescue since they mean to kill you all."

"Right." Yusuke clicked the mirror closed and shoved it back into his pocket. He looked from Hiei to Kuwabara. "Alright guys let's go kick some demon ass, and save Hiei's boyfriend!"

"Hey," retaliated Hiei, but he knew he have to save the argument for later as they headed for demon's cave. The portal to demon world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Several hours later Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara landed in demon world. Yusuke felt around and realized it was the same sight and sounds of where they fought Sensui. The three of them said nothing as they pressed onward towards where Kurama was held captive. Yusuke couldn't help himself and worry about the fire demon. Since Kurama's disappearance Hiei kept to himself up in the trees of Genkai's temple searching hard with his Jagan eye to find a slight spirit pressure from Kurama. Yusuke noticed it too, that Kurama's spirit was slowly fading away.

Kuwabara suddenly stopped. Yusuke held back and motioned Hiei to do the same. He knew if given the chance Hiei would disappear on them and go rescue Kurama himself and not save any of the action for either of them. Kuwabara looked around Demon World. "So this is Demon World, no wondered the shrimp is always hiding in the trees," mumbled Kuwabara to himself. He sighed as the surroundings started to creep him out; from the sky to the eerie feeling around him.

"Kuwabara, you alright," questioned Yusuke. "Or are you having second thoughts about rescuing Kurama?"

"No."

"Then what's the hold up? The longer we wait, the longer we are going to piss off Hiei."

Kuwabara looked towards Hiei and noticed a vain of frustration. He gave him a sly smirk. Kuwabara replied "Sorry guys. I just wanted to take a minute and look around. You know I have only been to Demon World once before. This is the only part of this world I have seen with my own eyes."

"Fool, you can remember the past later. Right now we have more important matters at hand."

Yusuke agreed with Hiei on this one. For one, he himself did not really want to be back here. If anyone discovered that either of them were here, thousands of demons would want their heads. Their mere presence in demon world is a danger to all of them. Hiei knew this for a fact himself, but did not necessarily care. He loved the idea that he was home again, but his home brought anger into his heart with the thought of Kurama being hurt and perhaps dying. He kept his cool because if he didn't, the entire demon world would notice they were here. Then there would be no chance of rescuing Kurama. Or probably just a slim chance that Hiei could take and destroy everyone in sight.

"Let's go," Hiei commanded to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They understood and followed Hiei once more.

They swiftly moved through the trees, and made no contact with another evil soul. They all were pleased by this because it would make getting Kurama that much simpler. Yusuke laughed at the thought that there was a possibility all the demons were just terrified to lose their life by them. Hiei and Yusuke most likely would not have to even lift a finger, in order to destroy these many demons. He had to rethink about Kuwabara, but he has grown as a fighter.

Back at the castle like structure, a young very powerful demon smirked while looking at a screen monitor. _Those poor defenseless souls _thought the demon. _They'll never be able to rescue their friend, or save themselves. He'll have them all dead before long._ The demon laughed hysterically and evilly. He called forth some demons in order to attempt to destroy Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. The demons obeyed their master and left the building.

Kurama suddenly awoke in the darkened prison. His body still lay motionless as his eyes stared at the stone wall. He motioned his hand to move and it did so gently and formed a fist. Then slowly very slowly Kurama was able to set himself up against the stone wall. He placed his head upon his knees, he slowly wished for his death to come quicker. He could not stand being trapped alone and defenseless. Without his spirit energy and he getting weaker by the moment there was no chance of escaping.

"_Kurama, stop your moping" snapped Hiei suddenly as he entered Kurama's mind._

"Hiei," cried out Kurama surprised to hear his voice. Kurama's heart lightened up as he heard his fire demon's voice. Kurama finally filled up in rage and wanted to get out of this hell hole and be reunited with his loved ones.

In another room of the castle, the demon noticed that Kurama had awakened from his slumber. _My my, don't we have a fiery temper_ thought the demon. The young demon got up from his chair and headed for the dungeons.

Kurama was ready for when any slight movement of the door opening. A single rose tight between his hands ready to attack when ready.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the young demon Kurama had seen once before. He glared at the demon with fire bursting from his green eyes. A red aura surrounded Kurama filled with his spirit energy. In a split second later, Kurama could feel his body being thrown up against the wall. The demon pinned him with one hand on his neck and the other pinned his left arm. Kurama let out a scream of pain which made the demon chuckle with delight.

Within the demon world forests Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei desperately searched for the structure, which hold Kurama captive. Hiei suddenly stopped; Yusuke and Kuwabara did too. They both looked at him in puzzlement.

"Okay, you guys why have we stopped," asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"Don't you feel it stupid," Yusuke replied irritated at Kuwabara for asking such a stupid question.

"Demons, oaf. Quite a few of them, which mean they were probably sent by their leader. Hmm they mean to kill us," answered Hiei in an excited tone. "I'll take care of them."

"Hiei, no you got to save Kurama. I'll take care of them. With my spirit gun I can get rid of them in a snap. They aren't so tough," said Yusuke feeling their spirit energy. Hiei smirked at him.

"If they are that easy, I'll take them," Kuwabara said suddenly. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, defender of love and justice will destroy them all with my awesome spirit sword." Kuwabara struck a pose after the word sword which made Yusuke and Hiei have a little twitch in their eyes. He finally added "It's the least I can do for you and Kurama."

Hiei just looked at Kuwabara dumbstruck. He let out a small smile of gratitude. At the same time, a scream could be heard from the distance. Hiei was the only one who was able to pick up the voice. Yusuke looked at Hiei and realized that he was petrified about something. "Are you okay," he asked quickly.

"Let's go, now Yusuke. Kuwabara take care of the scum," said Hiei avoiding Yusuke's question. Yusuke then realized that something was up and only Hiei knew about it. Kuwabara nodded towards Hiei and stayed behind. Yusuke wished his friend good luck as the two of them sped towards the structure.

A couple of moments later, they could hear Kuwabara's battle cries. Yusuke was concerned about his friend and wondered if he was alright by himself.

At the battle scene, Kuwabara was slicing the demons one by one. The improved sword which he now knew how to control was doing him wonders. It took him awhile through training. Each demon only took one swipe in order to kill it. _Why didn't I have this super awesome sword during the dark tournament, _thought Kuwabara. _This just makes me angry._

"Come on you demon scum give me all you got," shouted Kuwabara to the next demon at hand. The next demon appeared.

"I'll give you all I have," replied a seven foot tall demon. The demon was buff, dark skinned, looked very beaten up. He almost looked beast like in several ways. From his ugly face to the very bottom of his body. Kuwabara felt the demon's energy flow through him. He smiled at the thought of a challenge.

"Heh," said Kuwabara keeping his cool. "I've defeated the spirit beasts and won the dark tournament. Now I will destroy you."

The suddenly made the first attack by striking at Kuwabara. Kuwabara manage to block the attack just before it hit his body. The beast demon bounced backwards and landed a few feet away. He suddenly threw an attack, and directly hit Kuwabara. The attack slashed through Kuwabara.

"Heh, heh, he's dead," said the demon to himself.

"Not quite," Kuwbara replied appearing from the dust of debris. Blood was spilling from his left arm. He sprung forward to the demon making his next attack.

"Son of a bitch," said the demon as he quickly stepped away from Kuwabara's attack. In the last second Kuwabara made a gash in the demon's gut. Claw marks formed into the ground as the demon tried to stop himself from the vicious attack. The fighters paused and caught their breaths. They both watch each other's blood spilling everywhere. Kuwabara yelled and charged his sword at the demon. The demon stood his ground and waited patiently for him to get closer.

"SHIT. NO. NOT AGAIN."

Yusuke yelled suddenly as Hiei saw him quickly fall to the ground. "No, no he can't be-"

Hiei suddenly felt it too Kuwabara's energy slowly drifting away. _Fuck, two of them down. _Hiei filled up with rage and so did Yusuke. "Yusuke, we can still save him and Kurama," said Hiei as he noticed that the last beast didn't fully kill him.

"What you mean-"

"Yes the fool is still alive I can feel it," said Hiei a little disappointed, but then realized how sad his sister would be. "Fuck, now we have to save his sorry ass now too."

"Hiei, you worry about Kurama. I'll worry about Kuwabara."

"Right now we have to worry more about Kurama. I know he can defend for himself. Though, in the situation he is in right now, I don't know how much longer-" he cut himself off as he didn't want to think about death.

"Hiei, what is it that you actually know?"

Hiei stared into the ground; he wasn't sure how to explain the situation. He only hoped that Kurama was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama: Darkmoonroses apologizes for the lateness of the latest chapter. For she had a busy December.

Hiei: Kurama, why are you apologizing for her? She should be the one to apologize. Though, I'm not too upset since I don't give a crap.

Darkmoonroses: Awe, Hiei you do care :) 3.

Hiei: Hmp no I don't.

Darkmoonroses: Sadness. Well anyways here is finally chapter ten to my story Demons in Love. I'm so sorry for the lateness of it. I had so little time to work on it. Between doing like 5 papers, work, and finals there wasn't much free time. Though here is a special new years treat for all of you yay. Enjoy my work of art that I took the time to write :). Kurama and Hiei will you do the honors.

Kurama: Darkmoonroses does not own us for Yoshihiro Togashi actually does. He also is the one who wrote our actual story.

Hiei: Even if you do try to sue her she doesn't have much of anything.

Darkmoonroses: Hiei that hurts, but so true. Anyways Enjoy chapter ten!

* * *

Chapter 10

Kurama screams from the pain of being tortured by this demon. He could feel his powerful energy chewing up his insides. The demon named Masao laughing hysterically as he watched Kurama bleed from the intense pain.

Hiei could feel Kurama's torture and his screaming in his head. _Kurama, hang on we're coming. Please. _Hiei clenched his fist and moved faster with Yusuke steadily behind following him. _Damn it this castle is hard to find. _Hiei getting more irritated by the minute as time went by. His head started to hurt as Kurama's screaming continued. This demon was good as dead once he is able to find him.

Yusuke continued to dash behind Hiei just barely able to keep up with him. _Damn it_ he thought to himself. Hiei surely had some speed to him more than he actually thought at first. Hiei still hadn't told him of what was going on with Kurama as they headed off for the structure again. Yusuke could no longer hear Kuwabara's battle cries. He wondered if he was dead by now, but Hiei said that he wasn't. If he was playing with him, he was so going to regret it. Though, killing him wasn't an option since then he would receive Kurama's wrath. He was unsure who would win that war. If he picked now, it would most likely him. Youko Kurama…he surely would die a horrific death.

Yusuke drifted from his dazed and noticed that Hiei finally stopped just outside the forest clearing. He did the same and his gaze fell upon a castle like home of where Kurama was held captive. He had assumed that Kuwabara was taken there too or was left for dead. It seemed like days since he had last seen or heard from Kurama. His brown eyes looked towards the castle like structure again. It was huge and vast and was surrounded by plenty of land. The castle was old but was semi kept well. Though, he could see vines creeping up the walls of the castle.

"He's in there," Hiei quietly whispered, which made it hard for Yusuke to hear him. He nodded to him to let him know he understood.

"Hiei, I know you are watching him. Tell me what is going on."

Hiei looked towards the ground. It was painful enough to watch. He suddenly replied, "You wouldn't want to know." He closed his crimson eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself down or else he probably would destroy this whole damn castle including Kurama and possibly Kuwabara.

Yusuke watched the little demon take off again at top speed to the castle grounds, and he himself soon followed suit.

_Kurama, let me out, _demanded Youko.

_No, I said to myself long ago that you were a past life. This is me now, _replied Kurama.

_A fool who is about to die before they are reunited with their lover and loved ones?_

Kurama cursed at Youko silently knowing full well that he was right. Suddenly Kurama felt a pull in his hair as he was lifted up from the ground and was pinned against the wall again. Kurama squint his face from the pain of the pull. He suddenly felt the other hand stroke his messed up hair.

"You are such a gorgeous redhead," Masao smiled as he touched Kurama's hair to his lips. He didn't respond, as he knew he would just be fulfilling the demon's evil grin. He just quietly stared hopelessly into Masao's eyes. It just made the demon even more pleased. "It's a shame-"

"Rose Whip," Kurama suddenly shouted and Masao was taken aback to the floor. Kurama's weakened body fell to the floor once more out of Masao's grasp. Kurama clutched his arm around his body. He caught his breath as Youko decided to talk to him once more.

_Kurama, let me finish him before he finishes you, _snapped Youko angrily. Kurama tried to push himself up. Blood covered his body and oozed out onto the floor. He staggered back into the wall, and felt completely helpless. _Hiei,_ Kurama called out his name sweetly.

_You won't be able to see him again if you keep going like this my darling, _cried Youko softly. _We both won't be able to see our little fire demon. Let me help you._

_No, this is my battle. _Youko growled at Kurama. He didn't care. He stood his ground as best he could. In a blink of an eye, the demon was behind Kurama. The demon snagged his hair and pulled his head close to his body. Kurama struggled to get himself away. In his weakened state, it was impossible to get away from Masao. He gazed into sea blue eyes. Those cold eyes of death, which made Kurama tremble in fear of what was going to happen next.

_Let me out._

Kurama still continued to ignore Youko's complaints. Kurama was thrown to the ground, with Masao lying on top of him. His eyes were still gazing into the terrified Kurama. He lay motionless and let the demon quietly stroke his body from the neck down. He could feel the demon's hands touch which was cold as it met with his skin.

Masao slowly slid both his hands down Kurama's arms. At one point, he stopped and pressed his weight onto the fox's arms. Smoke flowed out of his hand and entered Kurama's body. Kurama suddenly felt his insides being torn to shreds. He let out a scream of agony which could be heard throughout the castle. More blood started to pour from the outside of his body as another wound appeared.

"Heh, Heh," said Masao while torturing Kurama.

Kurama screamed more and all he could think about was Hiei. His mind was clouded with images of him as his insides began to squirm. "Rose Whip," Kurama shouted once more to try and get the demon off of him. The whip formed then broke easily with a swipe of Masao's powers.

_No, _Kurama said to himself. _This should not happen._ His hand slowly dropped to the floor. He grinned as he slowly slipped away. Kurama's blood sluggishly poured onto the stones.

Hiei and Yusuke just entered the castle.

"No," whispered Hiei as he suddenly stopped running.

"Hiei, what happened," asked Yusuke worriedly. "No, don't even-I don't think it is possible."

"Yusuke, I can't even follow his spirit energy with my Jagan eye."

"No. Kurama couldn't be."

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to destroy this whole damn castle, along with everyone in IT!"

"Agreed. These demons are good as dead!"

Yusuke and Hiei took off at their top speeds and followed Kurama's dying energy. _Kurama, _shouted Hiei in his mind towards Kurama. No thoughts of whispers came into his mind. This angered him so much more.

He swung his sword at an oncoming demon that was crossing his path. He did not dare waste any of his energy on this scum. His dragon was only going to be saved for the demon; the demon whom was killing Kurama.

"Shot Gun," shouted Yusuke making a clear path of dead demons bodies. Blood, guts, and flesh flowed through the air giving it a smell of demon. The blue light dimmed down and they continued to run through the castle.

They soon came to an open clearing. Yusuke and Hiei turned around and noticed several different pathways. One pathway stood a young man. The man looked almost human, but like Yusuke and Hiei was not completely. This man was tall, muscular, and handsome. He was built tough and his eyes were staring deeply into Yusuke and Hiei. His hair was long and put up in a ponytail just like how Kurama had it. This seemed to anger Hiei even more. Though, thankfully his hair color was much more different than Kurama's.

"Where's Kuwabara?"

"Where's Kurama?"

They shouted at the mysterious figure lurking in their mist. The demon crossed his arms and just laughed hysterically. Hiei growled and stood in a ready to fight position. Yusuke did the same, but was so ready to beat the shit out of the guy. The demon continued to laugh, then suddenly calmed down when he saw the look on the two boys faces. The demon grinned evilly to them when he finally realized who they were. They were the two other boys he has been meaning to kill: Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei Jaganshi.

"Where are they," shouted Yusuke.

"Where is my fox," questioned Hiei angrily. "We won't ask you again. Within the next few seconds you'll perish."

"I wouldn't think of doing anything funny to me. Both of your friend's lives are hanging on by a thread. In one more move I could kill them both."

"Hiei," whispered Yusuke. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Fool, you should know I wouldn't want anything more to happen to him."

The demon picked up their conversation. The demon suddenly replied, "If I heard you correctly, the fox means more to you than I realized."

Hiei's eyes widen as to the huge mistake he just made; showing his feelings to the demon beforehand. He just put his fox into more danger than he already is in. "Lay one more finger on him and you will die by the power of my dragon."

"Ha, like you could touch me even if you tried. I'm more powerful than you. The worst part of this is that you know it. I can destroy you. I've already taken down two of the most powerful. Now it's just you two."

"Kuwabara, has got nothing on us. He is the easiest out of this group I'll admit to that. Taking down Kurama that is a different story," Yusuke said seriously. "You got to have some guts in order to take him down, even I'm afraid of that brain and his rose whip."

This remark made Hiei give a crooked grin. It was always a nice pick up to know that Yusuke was still afraid of something. Koenma was right about Yusuke's tough guy act. He wasn't really fooling everyone with that. Though, it is true that he can kill everyone with his finger.

"Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. This love and friendship is running out of time."

The grin from Hiei's face quickly faded away as soon as Masao reminded him of the fox. Yusuke showed his Masaku's teeth and growled at him.

"You're dead," shouted the two of them. They suddenly began to charge at Masao. A two on one battle emerged. A battle for the lives of friends and more than friends. They charged at the demon, and both of their punches missed as Masao flashed out of the way. His aftereffect image showed him smirking. He landed a few feet away from Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei jumped and swung his sword at the demon. Yusuke followed suit and pulled out a spirit punch and kick. Masao was able to dodge Hiei. Yusuke's punch wasn't easy to block. Masao went flying into the stone wall. He slid and fell to the ground.

"Man, even I can get a better fight out of Kuwabara. But this is just sad," laughed Yusuke. Hiei joined in too since he knew this was so true. Kuwabara had much more of a fighting spirit than this and actually one on occasion.

"Yes that fool does. Sadly it's more of when my sister is around. Enough of this! Asshole, get your ass off the ground and fight us. Or should we just finish you now?"

Yusuke and Hiei powered up. Lurking in the shadows of his hair, Hiei's third eye was wide open and angry. From the ruble of dust and rocks, Masao's evil laughter was becoming louder and more annoying. Yusuke and Hiei stood their ground as he stood up and faced them.

Masao's energy soon soared through the room and suddenly disappeared. He moved his right foot forward. He quickly shooed his arms upwards clenched his fists. Then his arms quickly shot back down. They were puzzled as to what he was doing, but then they both felt their insides beginning to squirm. A horrendous pain could be felt throughout the body. Yusuke was the first to drop from the pain. He fell to his knees and deathly glared at the demon.

"Yusuke…Hiei…You guys don't have nothing on me. This is the one fight that will bring you to your untimely end."

"I already had my untimely end and I'm not going to have another anytime soon," replied Yusuke stubbornly.

"You'll not be the death of me," shouted Hiei. "You're power is great, but mine is stronger. It will defeat you."

"Well, bring it on bitches. You talk tough, but you do not deliver."

"Don't worry we will bring it, and you will die a horrific death."


	11. Chapter 11

Darkmoonroses: Hello all! Here is chapter 11 finally. I believe there is only going to be a few more chapters and then it will be completed. I would like to hear what you all think about my story whether if it is good or bad. Or just some input about it; it is completely up to you. Thanks a lot. Now to the disclaimer.

Yusuke: Darkmoonrosesforever does not own the characters or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kuwabara: For she didn't create us or she might be rich right now and can afford stuff lololololol.

* * *

Chapter 11

A twitch across the cheek and Kuwabara suddenly awoke. He grunted and was surprised to be alive actually. He thought he was dead. He then remembers that battle he just went through; all the bloodshed and the power crashing spirit energy. He felt disappointed that he just lost another battle for his teammates. He sighed, but tried to stay positive about his actions. His thoughts carried over to Yusuke and Hiei. He wondered where they were.

Kuwabara gradually got himself up and just realized how much pain his body was in. _Shit this is not good. How the fuck am I going to defend myself?_ He leaned his head toward his knee with his hand supporting his head. He thought about how he was going to get out of this pathetic situation he was in. He hated being the weakest out of the group. It gets him so irritated and annoyed. He was no help as always.

Kuwabara suddenly then noticed the hard stoned surface he was laying on. _Stones,_ he thought to himself. _Where I thought I died, there were no stones. _He opened his eyes even more to notice that he wasn't in the forest clearing anymore. Somebody must have moved him into this room. Once again the scenery reminded him of a past mission. Yusuke and himself went into demon world to go and defeat the four saint beasts. The walls were stone and bare with a couple barred up windows far above him. They were just big enough that a person could stick their head in between them.

He finally decided to get himself up to see if he could get himself out of this hell hole without the help of his friends. He didn't need them. Heh he was starting to sound like the shrimp. He didn't care.

Kuwabara concentrated on his spirit energy and tried to feel it form into a sword. A shining bright yellow spirit filled the room. He could feel his energy following from his body, but it wouldn't take the effect he wanted. With the light showing brightly, it showed a glimmering shadowed within the far distance. Kuwabara was shocked to find that there was something else in here besides him. He held the light from his hand towards the figure in the distance. A shimmer of red hair showed in the light.

Kuwabara gasped and ran over. He knelt down and placed his hand onto the figure and gently shook the person. "Kurama," he shouted. "Kurama! Kurama! Kurama, I know you are still with us. Stop joking around like Yusuke does. Hiei will seriously be pissed, if you don't survive. Don't let him destroy the world."

He lifted his hand away from Kurama, and looked at it. _Blood! Where was it coming from?_ He then looked at Kurama and the floor. Blood was everywhere. _Shit, what did they do to you, Kurama?_ Kuwabara scanned Kurama from head to foot. Cuts, dried blood, and dirt lay upon his face. Kurama's clothes were all torn up, but still somehow manage to cover up his body. Kuwabara sighed and breathed easier because if he saw Kurama naked, he might never hear the end of it from Hiei.

"Kurama. Kurama, please get up we need to get out of here. Just give us some mere hope that you might be still alive for us." Kuwabara silently waited a response from him. The little glimmer of hope he had was gone, but he wasn't about to give up. Kuwabara gathered most of his strength and lifted Kurama from the pool of blood that he was laying in. Kuwabara couldn't stand seeing Kurama so helpless. The only one other time he was helpless was in the Dark Tournament. He slipped into unconsciousness between the two battles and one guy got excited and started kicking the shit out of him. That was the only battle Kuwabara ever saw Kurama lose.

Kurama was surprisingly light to pick up as Kuwabara began to realize, even with the little energy he had left. "Come on, Kurama. We are going to get you out of here." He started heading towards the door in the far off distance. Hopefully they would run into Yusuke and Hiei half way down the castle.

Kuwabara yelled "Damn it," as the door was actually locked. He jammed his body up against the door and slid down with Kurama. _Hmmm, how am I gonna get out with you, _thought Kuwabara. He suddenly let a little of his energy into a sword and sliced down the door. He picked up Kurama and dashed out of the dungeon. _This is surprisingly easy. _Kuwabara looked back and realized that no one was guarding them. How thick could these demons be? Are they dumb enough to forget that they had prisoners to protect or they could all just be dead? Or did they just think they had two actual dying prisoners in their mists. Kuwabara refused to think he was dying and the same with Kurama.

As Kuwabara dashed around the castle, in the dead center, the fight with Masao continued. Yusuke and Hiei scattered and charged at Masao from either end. Hiei quickly jumped and resorted to his usual tactics of his sword slashing. He swung and Masao missed his opportunity of dodging and got his by both boys. Hiei's attack did leave as much damage as Yusuke's spirit punch and kick did. Though, they did send him flying into the ground once more. Masao quickly recuperated and jumped up for his next attack at the other demons.

Masao floated in mid air while, Yusuke and Hiei prepared for their next attacks. Yusuke on one hand was preparing a reigun shot from behind the bastard. Meanwhile, Hiei was thinking of finishing with his dragon. He couldn't let Yusuke take all of the credit for killing the demon who took the fox away from him.

Masao finally looked down and realized that he was in some deep shit. Both demon boys were getting ready to use their own attacks. If they used both he knew he would be screwed. Suddenly Masao felt two spiritual pressures heading towards them. The spirits were still pretty deep still in the castle, and one of them was fainting away slowly. So very slowly that it got Masao very angry. He clenched his fists in rage why won't these fricken demons die already.

Yusuke looked up and suddenly noticed that Masao disappeared. _Shit, he got away. I was going to finish him. Where the fuck did he go? Damn it. _Yusuke looked over to Hiei who got so mad and crushed one of the walls. The stones came stumbling down as Hiei watched. Yusuke wasn't surprised by his reaction. He wanted to do the same thing, but kept his cool.

"Better," Yusuke asked Hiei eventually. Hiei just glared at him.

"Not quite, but I got a lockdown on that bastard Masao."

"All right. Lead the way, three eyes."

While Hiei and Yusuke were tracking down Masao, Masao blocked off Kurama and Kuwabara. Kurama was still unfortunately unconscious. Kuwabara was holding him tightly as he was running. Kuwabara was trying to keep them both alive with his own ki. If he dies, then it is a good possible chance they both will.

Masao swiftly and quietly landed in front of another entrance hall. He blocked the way, so the boys couldn't be reunited with each other. Moments later, Kuwabara showed up frightened as he saw the enemy. If they battled, he didn't know the outcome, but he knew for sure that one of them would be dead.

Kuwabara shouted, "Get outta the way, punk."

Masao just grinned, but his stare was lurking elsewhere. He spoke, "What makes you think that, I'm just gonna let you walk away. Time is running out for you, Kazuma Kuwabara. You won't be able to save Kurama either."

Kuwabara stood there shocked at the demon. He watched as Masao stroked his long golden and black hair. He flipped it back out of his way and suddenly a burst of energy came out of his hand and crushed Kuwabara into the wall. Just in time, Kuwabara blocked most of the blast from hurting Kurama. Kurama didn't need any more damage.

"Damn you!"

"Damn me, ha. You all need to just die."

Another blast fired into Kuwabara. Kuwabara fired up his ki and his spirit sword suddenly appeared. His sword protected himself and Kurama. He was excited that his energy was coming back to him even though, it has been draining severely.

"You're so gonna pay with your life," replied Kuwabara as he stood up from the debris. He suddenly charged at Masao with his spirit sword gleaming in the darken fire burning light room.

Hiei finally stopped at another entrance clearing. He listened and heard the familiar battle cry of the buffoon. Though, there was something strange about what was up ahead. There were three spiritual pressures clouding his senses. Hiei scolded himself. By reminding himself that he has to be nice to the idiot later. This gave him a very unpleasant feeling. He was suddenly brought back to reality when Yusuke stood next to him. They finally entered the room.

Hiei's ki suddenly arose as he saw Kurama lying on the floor still unconscious. Kuwabara swung Masao into the ground with one of his punches rather than his usual tactics. Dust and debris clouded the room, he looked up and barely making out Yusuke's and Hiei's shadows. He jumped up from the dust and landed in front of his friends. Hiei then suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Kurama. The other two boys followed suit. Yusuke and Kuwabara guarded Kurama's body, while Hiei looked the fox over.

"You alright, Kuwabara," Yusuke asked his friend.

"Yeah, nothing too bad. I'm gaining back my strength."

"Awesome," replied Yusuke. He then turned to Hiei. He was about to tell him something when Kuwabara shouted "Yusuke watch your back."

"Huh?"

All of them watched as Masao soared into the air, flipped and dropped kicked Kuwabara square into the ground. He quickly got up and punched Yusuke in the stomach. Yusuke smashed into the ground by the punch. Masao wheeled around for another kick, but when he looked for the three eyed demon, he was no longer in the spot. Hiei suddenly reappeared behind Masao with Kurama in his arms. He swung his sword at him, but at the same time Masao pulled out his own attack. Both attacks hit the demons. Masao struck his hand into the ground and pulled himself into a stop. Hiei's sword cut across Masao's chest and a large slash formed. Blood gushed out and poured onto the floor. He coughed up blood and stared Hiei down with an evil death glare. Hiei landed and smiled.

Kurama was still magically uninjured from the last attack, but still out cold. Hiei turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were watching the fight from a distance. He gave Kurama to Yusuke. He looked at him, and kind of knew what was going on.

"Yusuke, I'm entrusting you and the fool to get Kurama into safety. Idiot-" Hiei trailed off not wanting to finish what he began. Kuwabara politely nodded his head yes and knew what Hiei was going to say.

Yusuke retaliated to Hiei. "Hiei, I want to kick his ass, too. The bastard deserves it."

Hiei sighed and understood Yusuke's frustration. "This is my fight. Save Kurama, that is the more important." Yusuke wanted to say something. Kuwabara added "Don't start let the shrimp have his fight. He's doing it for Kurama. It's the same situation like you would be with Keiko."

Masao shouted, "NO!!!" He got up from his crouching position and stood up. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara all looked around to notice the move he was just about to perform. "I won't let you leave. Every one of you is going to die here and now. There will be no escape."

An insane laughter could be heard throughout the room. Hiei yelled "Go, now." The boys listened and Kuwabara picked up Kurama. Though, it was too late, Masao made his last move and it struck all of them. Kurama opened his eyes and his screams could be heard. Hiei whipped around and took the shock away from them. He fell to the ground. He grinded his teeth as he took all of their pain. Kuwabara said, "Yusuke let move."

Yusuke moved in front of Kuwabara and they made the split from the castle. Kurama had slipped back into his dying form, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were keeping him just barely alive with their own ki.

Hiei was just released from Masao's last attack on them. His ki flared into the room and Masao created a spiritual shield to protect himself. Hiei grinned and released the piece of cloth that hid his Jagan. Masao smiled. He would now finally be getting Hiei's full potential power. He was ready.

"The fight has only just begun. Your death has now finally arrived; you'll get what you deserve."

"Am I now? What about you? Don't you deserve your own death?"

"It's possible. But for now, it's my revenge. Go to hell."

"Aren't we already in hell, Hiei?"


	12. Chapter 12

Darkmoonroses: Hello all once again. Here is chapter 12 of my story. It took me awhile to write this chapter, but all in all I think it turn out awesomely.

Kurama: Why is it me always in distress?

Darkmoosroses:... um...I don't know. *looks towards Hiei*

Hiei: Baka quit staring at me. I don't know what you're talking about. *whispers* because you're adorable.

Darkmoonroses: Hiei save lovey dovey stuff for later. Yusuke do the honors.

Yusuke: Darkmoonroses does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Aren't we already in hell, Hiei," repeated Masao. Hiei just stared down the demon and in his mind partially agreed. Masao gradually put all his loved ones in danger. Hiei did not want to recognize that he cares for the baka too. He knows Yusuke can take care of himself, but no one dares lay a finger on Kurama.

"Hmph," replied Hiei. He flicked out his katana, but then quickly hid it again. Masao puzzled as to what Hiei was about to do. Suddenly Hiei flickered and disappeared. Masao stood his fighting ground looking for the fire demon. _He could be anywhere, _he quietly thought to himself. He focused his eyes from right to left, and finally he could feel body heat floating up against him. Suddenly he could feel a fist crashing into his skin.

Masao stumbled onto the ground and rolled over a few times. He finally came to a halt when his body crushed into the wall. Debris fell over him as Hiei landed to watch him. He grinned. "Weaker than I thought," replied Hiei hoping for more fight since now Kurama was out of the way. "You have no more control over me, now that they are out of my way."

"That's what you think. You know once they step out of this castle, a swarm of demons are going to attack them."

Hiei's eyes filled with rage and horror. He feared about what could happen, and didn't want to think about it either. This fight needed to end, but then thought the other fool was with them. If it was just the baka alone, Kurama might have some trouble staying alive. Yusuke was powerful enough now that no one could really stop him, maybe except for him. The demons that Masao was throwing at him were just toys. Dead toys. Those demons are just a waste of time and energy for him.

"Enough! Enough of your foolish bitch talk." Hiei suddenly disappeared and slammed his leg into Masao. His body crunched up and flung forward. Hiei took an opportunity and connected Masao to the ground again. Blood came out in gushes from Masao's mouth as he coughed up. Hiei didn't care as he grabbed him by his hair and flung him into the air. His body collided with the ceiling. Hiei landed and watched Masao dropped a few feet in the air as he slammed his own body into the stones. Masao got up and growled at Hiei. Hiei's face just told Masao to bring it, but he was no match for him and his dragon.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still fighting to get out of the castle. Yusuke liked Kuwabara at the moment since with his sixth sense they could easily get out. Yusuke kept checking back to see if Kurama was still okay, but he still looked a mess. Of course he would still be a mess considering he hadn't been home in forever. Kuwabara sensed and nodded to Yusuke they needed to make another turn here. He followed.

Just as they turned Yusuke stopped, and Kuwabara almost collided with him. "Next time you decide to stop let me know you ass," hissed Kuwabara angrily. Yusuke didn't say anything as Kuwabara looked up and noticed all of the demons lurking in the doorway.

"Shit, we don't have time for this," grumbled Yusuke as his mind reminded him of Kurama fighting for his life. He looked back, "Kuwabara take cover I'll take care of them."

"No, I want to help too."

"No, baka. If either of us doesn't live, who's gonna save Kurama? Besides with also you giving away your own energy, can you even possibly fight?"

This remark completely shut up Kuwabara. He understood. Yusuke was protecting both him and Kurama. On the other hand, Kuwabara could slowly feel his own energy turning to his body, since he wasn't using his spirit energy.

"Hi…ei" Kurama moved his lips to a whisper just barely heard. He then turned his weakened body towards Kuwabara and his hand clutched onto his uniform. His grasp was so tight Kuwabara couldn't get him to let of his uniform. Yusuke turned and looked back at the two. "Was that you Kuwabara?"

"Nuh-nuh, why would I say the shrimp's name? When it is him that likes him," he nodded towards Kurama again motionless body. Yusuke shouted, "Move now, baka!" Kuwabara just narrowly missed a giant energy blast which crumbled the nearby wall. Yusuke ran over to help up his friends.

Kuwabara then recognize the stance he stood in, but not completely. He rarely ever used his shottogan. He took his right arm and flung it back. Click it a few times and Yusuke shouted, "Shottogan!" Light blue spirit energy suddenly surrounded them, and then burst out in different sets. The bursts of lights shot in different directions and charged at the other demons. The demons screamed and they all disintegrated right before their eyes. Yusuke let a deep breath go and they began to run again down the hall and back out of the castle.

More demons tried to come after them as they were heading out. Kuwabara finally joined in the fight, while still holding Kurama. His new sword of crackling light sliced through the demons easily. Halves of demons bodies fell toward the ground and vanished, but not before leaving some sort of icky gooey substance. Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to run and finally found a deserted corridor. Yusuke took the first wall he saw and slid down to the ground. Kuwabara gently put down Kurama and took a seat next to them, both of them hoping that no more demons would find them at the moment.

"Kuwabara, are we even near the exit?"

"Yes, I can feel it. I believe it is like another half a mile away or possibly even less."

"You are seriously going to kill me. I'm strong, but with all these demons in the way I don't know. Then also with all the fucken demons outside this damn thing waiting for us."

"I know. At least my ki is coming back. I'm feeling stronger than ever."

"Good because I'm going to need you. We could surely use Kurama right about now. But damn he's out cold," Yusuke now looking at his expressionless face. He stared into Kurama's unopened eyes and brushed his hair away from his face. Kuwabara looked at them and made a coughing noise. "Urameshi, what are you doing?"

Yusuke suddenly startled at the question and backed himself to the wall. He stared off into space, with Kuwabara giving him a weird expression. "Were you about to hit on him," Kuwabara whispered and pointed to Kurama's body. Yusuke stayed quiet as he didn't want to respond to the question. He didn't even know what he was doing himself. _Where the hell is Hiei, _he thought to himself. _His fight should have been done by now._

"But Urameshi look at least we know Kurama is finally breathing on his own again. We definitely know now he's not gonna die on us."

Yusuke gave a smile, and hoped that would help Hiei win his battle with Masao.

Back into the fight, Hiei was recently slammed into the ground by Masao's own spirit kick. He grabbed Hiei by his shirt and flung fast punches into his face. Hiei's face showed no signs of pain as Masao continued to bring his fighting fiery. His last punch fired up his ki and completely grounded Hiei.

A cloud of smoke filled the room as Masao looked around for Hiei's body as he knew he couldn't die from that attack. It cleared and he could see Hiei standing and laughing. Masao showed no emotion of surprise.

"I'm glad that you knew that punch wouldn't destroy me."

"Well it's not too surprising considering you have become stronger since the last Dark Tournament and Makai. Too bad you didn't win the Makai, things would be so much different."

"What do you mean," asked Hiei but assuming the answer.

"For one thing you wouldn't be here, trying to save everyone you care for the most."

Masao quickly flashed away and took a hold of Hiei's body. Suddenly black golden binds formed and they attacked Hiei from every inch. Hiei showed no pain as the attack continued. Though, the expression on his face told Masao that the agony of his ki was tearing his insides out. The ki of Masao suddenly started poking at Hiei's dragon forcing it to come out.

Hiei suddenly rose his ki and Masao quickly jumped away. Darkness filled the room and a glowing fire ki showed. "Your dragon is no match for me."

"Heh, is that what you think. No one has ever defeated me or my dragon. Bui was strong, but not strong enough. Mukuro is the only one who has ever survived. This fight will take no more time."

"What!"

"Here it is you wanted it now here it comes." He raised his right arm, and the black dragon tattoo suddenly appeared. The dragon roared as it came out of Hiei's arm. Black swirling energy crackled and gave away around Masao. Hiei finally then shouted, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"

The dragon released and charged for Masao. He had no chance of escaping as it made a direct hit into his body. The dragon's ki merged into Masao's body and crushed everything inside. Finally after a few minutes it disappeared. Masao's body hit the ground once more. His body twitched as he tried to get himself up off the floor in order to try to fight again. He fell flat to the floor.

"All I wanted to do was make you suffer. Suffer the pain and die. Make all of you die. You three demons do not deserve to live. Plus that human that tags along with you."

"Pathetic," replied Hiei as he watched Masao slowly slip away. "You know nothing of my past. Nothing of Yusuke or his friend Kuwabara's past. You surely know nothing of what happened in Kurama's past."

"Eh, but you know-I had done my research," then Masao died and said nothing more. Hiei picked up his katana and walked onward. He didn't even feel anything as Masao disintegrated.

Hiei touched upon Yusuke's ki and started to follow it. His walk suddenly became heavier and heavier as he went deeper into the castle of the way out. He clutched his stomach as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Yus…ke. Yusuke"

"Kuwabara, did you say something?"

"Yus…ke."

"Kuwabara."

"Save, Hiei."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Yeah I know it is another cliffhanger and you might kill me for what happens next or not. We will all see what will happen. It will be awhile before the next chapter. Please be paitent with me :). I know you have so far. Anyways please rate and review. I'm always open to hear what you think. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Darkmoonroses: Hello all welcome to chapter 13 of Demons in love. It took me awhile to write this chapter because I've been busy with most of my school stuff. I also been being distracted with Bleach at . lol. Though anyways its finally completed. Remember I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 13

Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked towards Kuwabara. "Kuwabara, are you kidding me?" Kuwabara finally listened to Yusuke and shrugged. He had no clue as to what he was talking about. Yusuke crossed his arms and gave him an angry glare and his eye was twitching as if he wanted to kill him.

"Man, I didn't fucken say anything, so get off my case."

"Then if you didn't say anything…then," they both stared down at Kurama who was still out cold.

The faint whisper appeared again, "Yus…ke, save, Hi…ei." His lips became motionless once again. They stared into Kurama hoping to hear anymore. Kuwabara then looked at Yusuke. "You heard the fox, go save the shrimp."

Yusuke jumped up and angrily walked towards the corridor. "Damn it, why is it always me that has to be the hero. Kuwabara, you do it."

"Nuh-uh man, Kurama asked you to do it. Save the runt before, something else happens. We need to get everyone out alive. I'll stay here and watch Kurama until you guys come back. If something happens, we will run like hell."

Yusuke gave him thanks and headed out back to where they once were. Oh how he just wanted to be back home now and just play a few mindless games at the arcade. He couldn't take this running around bullshit anymore. Keiko is probably worried sick about him by now. Though, he has been gone for this long before, and she has respected that. Suddenly the mirror in Yusuke's pocket began to ring.

Keonma appeared on the screen. "So, how's it going, Yusuke? Are you guys out of Demon World yet?"

"Pacifier breath, this is no time to be asking me for shit. No, we are not out of Demon World by the way. This mission has gotten outta hand. We have saved Kurama, but I've to save someone else now."

"Hmm, what I thought with your kind of power you guys would have this done by now. Damn it."

"Why the hell are you angry? You aren't the one going around saving everyone's ass."

Koenma quieted down and calmly stared at Yusuke. Yusuke kept running as he waited for the toddler to say something else to annoy him with. "Koemna, Hiei is in trouble I think it is like the Dark Tournament where he used up too much energy. Though, I could always be wrong. Weird thing is it was Kurama who told me to save him."

"Odd and you supposedly say that he is still unconscious from the last time we talked."

Yusuke nodded. "Well get your ass moving, Hiei will kill you if you let either of them die."

"I probably would have already gotten there if you hadn't called me!" Yusuke shut the compact closed, then received another ring. Botan appeared. "Hello, Yusuke. Have you rescued our other two demon friends yet?"

"No, and I can't with all of you nagging."

"Oh, but Yusuke we are so worried."

"Ke-Keiko, what are you doing on this screen?"

"Checking up on you what does it look like? I just want to make sure that you are alright. You know because I care."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed, he was worried about her too. At least he knew that she was safe, and that Masao didn't try to pull anything like the four saint beasts did. Though, he knew that she can take care of herself. Besides she was with Botan, Genkai, and Yukina still.

"I love you too, Keiko." Yusuke smiled and put the compact mirror back into his pocket.

Back at Genkai's temple, Keiko had a stunned look to her face. He rarely ever said that to her, but she wondered why she was so shocked. But still she loved that Yusuke said that he loved her. It made her beam with joy. She loved him too for a very long time.

Yusuke picked up his speed and quickly headed to where they once were when the fight began with Masao. Another couple of demons showed up blocking Yusuke's way into the next part of the castle. The demons stood back to back, arms crossed and with a smirk of happiness towards Yusuke. Yusuke growled and knew that he didn't have time to be dealing with these pathetic demons, but if they wished to die so be it.

"Yue, isn't this human so rude and won't even stop just to chat with us."

"I agree Akeno. Though, I think we are in his way to save his little dragon friend. Oh what was his name again? Masao went on and on about killing four strong demons, but of course his dreams failed."

_Damn it here we go again, _thought Yusuke. Talkative demons always made him annoyed. They were just in his way. "REI GUN!"

He fired and the shot headed straight towards the two demons. It made a direct hit. The smoke and debris cleared away and suddenly the two demons reappeared in the doorway and stood next to each other. Yue brushed herself off and fixed her hair. She brushed her hair to get the dust out of it. Yusuke for some reason really enjoyed the fact that her hair was an unusual mix of purple and pink. The pink was just enough to make it stand out in a unique way. Yue was dressed very differently from what he normally saw in Keiko. She had a very low cut top that basically only covered her breasts. Then she was wearing a short, but very cute mini skirt. Yusuke was in awe of Yue. He shook himself out of his own world, and remembers about what Kurama had told him.

_Fuck another wasted shot, _this angered Yusuke more. Akeno looked at Yusuke and had a look that he was ready to kill him. He then stood in a fighting position and moved his body in a slightly weird way. Suddenly Yusuke could feel the ground shaking and the stone floor shot him up to the ceiling. The floor crushed him up against the ceiling as he took on the agony of bones attempting to break. Though, of course he was stronger than that. Then Yusuke could feel his body being flung up against the wall by another pile of stone. _Ah fuck this, _he thought to himself. _Why the hell am I getting beat up by a bunch of rocks? _

A clearing came into view and he saw Yue talking to Akeno. He couldn't really make out what they were saying since it was in a whisper. "Akeno, stop it now."

"Yue, I thought we were supposed to kill them."

"Masao is dead, Akeno. We are no longer needed for his insane plot of trying to kill these humans or demons or whatever the fuck they are."

Yusuke stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. He replied, "Well the answer to your question is that I am in fact a demon. Don't you demons remember?"

Yue and Akeno stared blankly into Yusuke's eyes. "Oh yes now I remember you were the son of one of our former great kings," replied Akeno. Yue nodded in agreement. "Then I'm still guessing one of the members in your team is still human right. Is it that guy who always wears that blue uniform?"

"Now you get it," applauded Yusuke. "Yes three of the members of Team Urameshi are demons: Kurama, Hiei, and me. I thought you guys would have figured this one out by now."

"Hmph," this remark got Yue a little angry with Yusuke, but she liked him for some reason. There was just something about him. She wanted to put her finger on it. "Yue, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," she turned her head as she started to blush in front of Yusuke. Akeno rolled his eyes. _Please don't tell me that she likes him. God can this day get any worse?_ Yue brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Yusuke. "If I remember correctly you wanted to finish this fight because of another demon that is lurking around here."

Yusuke crossed his arms, and liked where this was going. "Yes, and I rather not kill you, but if you get in my way I might have to."

"Let's make a deal Yusuke. That's your name, is it not?"

He nodded his head towards Yue. She replied "If you defeat my friend Akeno or me we shall take you to the dragon demon."

Yusuke paused to sink the offer in. He then added, "What if I lose?"

"If you shall die in the process of trying to defeat us, then all of you die. A quick an easy death, because most of you are already on that path." She suddenly gave Yusuke a girly evil laugh, but it was cute. Yusuke could see that Akeno was staring at her. There was clearly something going on between them.

Yusuke had a plan. He needed to get to end this fight quickly and retrieve Hiei. If it is true that basically all of them were on the verge of death or at least three, he needed this to end. Kuwabara even told him that he was getting his energy back, but if that was a lie, oh he so was going to get it later. He could feel Kurama coming back; he was even trying to speak to them. Surely there wasn't enough damage Masao couldn't have done to the fire apparition. Yusuke really hoped that he wasn't the last one standing of their team already.

Yusuke was snapped back to reality as a fire ball came and nearly missed him. "Shit," said Yusuke as he started to run in circles around the hall. Yue and Akeno split up and headed in different directions of each other. Yusuke finally then decided about who he was going to kill. He had no choice as he is clearly running out of time. He also needed someone to guide him throughout the castle.

Akeno stood his ground and guided his energy to throw more stones at Yusuke. He dodged all, but the flames that Yue shot at him. They scorched his uniform as they burned his skin. He landed on the ground in order to get his breathing back in order. Then Yusuke suddenly jumped into the air and then plowed Akeno into the ground. Yue clenched her fist as her friend was being clabbered by Yusuke. Her purple hair flowed in the air as her energy soared. She engulfed a huge sum of air, then flames shot from her mouth and hit Yusuke. The flames backed him up against the wall. The whole top of Yusuke's uniform disappeared, and now the flames were burning his chest. He gritted his teeth and let Yue get closer to him.

Akeno got up and flung two chunks of earth at Yusuke. The earth locked both of his wrists to the stone wall so that he couldn't escape. He then stood behind Yue as she continued to use her power in order to destroy Yusuke.

"Get him, Yue," cheered Akeno as he could feel Yusuke's energy depleting.

"I'm trying, but he's way to strong for me. I think my strength is gonna give out soon."

"No, keep trying. I know for a fact we are supposed to destroy them. We have to prove that we are better than that disgraceful demon we had to call master."

Yue agreed by putting more power into her fire burning of Yusuke. Yusuke suddenly yelled "Ahhhhhh, I'm sick of this. I will not let you defeat me." Yusuke then broke free of Akeno's spell of binding rock. He clenched the wall like a spider as Yue calmed her powers down. Yusuke suddenly leaped off and kicked Yue in the face. She fell to the ground and then yelled "Reigun!!!"

The shot hit Akeno dead on and went through him clean. His face was so surprised as he went down to the ground. Yusuke flipped and landed on his knees. Yue got up and looked around she went into shock as she realized that Akeno was injured. She turned him over and swept upon him.

"No, no, noooooooooooooooooooo."

Tears flooded down her face and onto Akeno's body. She screamed his name as she could feel his spirit floating away. He suddenly slowly opened his one more time and breathed heavily. He whispered "Yu-e"

"Akeno, Akeno. Please, please d-don't g-go. I need you."

He stroked her hair and smiled. "Y-ue, I"

Yusuke stuck his fingers in his ears as a horrific scream filled the structure. Yue's screams could be heard throughout the depths of the castle's land.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara covered his ears too as he also heard the deathly scream. Kurama didn't flinch an inch. Suddenly the walls started to shake as they started to crumble.

"Oh, shit man. Kurama we gotta run."

He scooped up Kurama and headed out of the corridor. He got in tune with his senses and sensed which way he should travel.

Flames arose as Yue's eyes glowed in rage at Yusuke. He looked bored as she crept closer to him. He crossed his arms and replied "Yue, don't you remember the deal we just made awhile ago? If not then (he sighed), I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Do with me what you will, but I'm going to kill you for killing, Akeno."

Yusuke suddenly disappeared and had Yue choked up against the wall. His eyes burning of wanting to kill her like she was trying to murder him earlier. She gasped for breath and she tried to break free of Yusuke's hands.

"The only way you'll be able to save yourself is if you show me where Hiei is."

"It should be damn easy considering he is where you were awhile ago," choked Yue.

Yusuke smiled evilly. Then added, "Well yeah I know that, but I need help getting to him. This place is not exactly easy to move through."

"True, now can you kindly let me go?"

Yusuke slowly lifted his hands off of her and she fell to the ground. She caught her breath, and then motioned Yusuke to follow her. Yusuke did realize afterward that the hallways did start to look familiar as they ran by. He did really hope that he wasn't too late to save Hiei as Kurama would kill him, if anyone survived from this mission.

"Yusuke," she suddenly spoke to him about half way towards Hiei.

"Hai," he replied to her. "What's going on?"

"Your other two friends; the fox demon, and that human boy, correct."

"Kurama and Kuwabara. What about them? Are they becoming endangered?"

"Lie, but the front side of the castle is closing in itself. Though, they are going to make it out in time. I thought you might like to know that. You on the other hand might not be able to make it out that way. There are others I can take you to them."

Yusuke nodded to Yue as they made it to a final corridor; a passage way to a circular room where they were once fighting Masao. Yue pointed towards the wall and told Yusuke to look down. He finally noticed that Hiei was on the ground looking so peaceful. Though, in fact he could be fighting for his life which Yusuke wouldn't dare think about.

He scooped up Hiei gently as he didn't move an inch as Yusuke moved him. Yue crossed her arms as she waited for Hiei and Yusuke to get situated. Yusuke could tell by looking at him that they had quite some fight before he passed out. His body was beaten up pretty bad, but was slowly healing. Yusuke noticed where Masao's power attacked him and caused his blood to spill out.

"Alright, you ready to leave now," asked Yue as she wanted to leave. She left Akeno and wanted to be back near him. She knew he was already dead and couldn't be saved, but she couldn't just leave him behind.

"Hai, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Darkmoonroses: I hoped you all enjoyed the next chapter of my story. Remember to please review I always like to hear what you think ^_^

Kurama: Oh yay Hiei is finally saved. *hugs Hiei*

Hiei: Kurama, g-et off. You're smuggling me. Besides I'm not really saved yet. Neither are you!

*Kurama pouts*: Hiei you're so mean. But kawaii

Hiei growls.

Darkmoonroses: Stop fooling around and ruining what I have planned next. Anyways will have another update maybe by the end of the month, but midterms are coming up so don't count on it. ^_^ Until next time all!!


	14. Chapter 14

Darkmoonroses: Hello all again. Chapter 14 woot. The torture and suspenious is coming to a close or is it? Will Yusuke have a thing for the OC?

Yusuke: What the hell are you smoking? I will not because you know Keiko is the only girl I love.

Hiei: Right...

Yusuke: Aren't you suppose to be unconscious?

Hiei: Not on this page. I can do what I want.

Yusuke: Not according to Koenma.

Hiei rolls his eyes.

Darkmoonroses: Everytime guys do we have to go through this?

Hiei: Yes.

Darkmoonroses: Whatever. Then Hiei will you tell the readers about the disclaimer.

Hiei: Remember darkmoonroses does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Remember I am awesome and fear me!

* * *

Chapter 14

Yue and Yusuke started to run back towards the entrance of the castle like structure. Yusuke could tell that Kurama and Kuwabara finally made it out alive. Though, of course he wasn't too sure if Kurama was still unconscious, considering that he was nowhere near him.

Kuwabara just walked out of the castle entrance when the front suddenly collapsed. He gritted his teeth and wondered if Urameshi and Hiei were alright. He then settled down behind a bush in order to wait for his friend considering he wouldn't be able to fight all those demons alone. He still wasn't strong enough and Kurama was still no help. He guarded Kurama as his gaze turned back to the building. He could sense no demons coming after him, which made him sigh as he was glade. Though, then again they could just as well be waiting for Urameshi to turn up in order to get his head.

Yue and Yusuke suddenly then stopped back to where Akeno's body lay motionless. Yue rushed over to him. She felt his body as it was already as cold as ice. Yusuke saw a teardrop go down her face once again. He then sighed as he remembered that the doorway was blocked from their attacks.

"Yue, how are we suppose to get out of here if this way is blocked?"

Yue whipped away her tears. She looked around and bit her finger. Then she suddenly got an idea. "Shoot your reigun either through the ceiling or through the wall?"

Yusuke felt so dumb by not thinking that himself, because usually he would do this in this kind of situation. It is the only thing that would make sense. He put Hiei down and pointed his right index finger towards the wall (avoiding Yue). "Reigun!!" A light blue white-ish light came shooting out and crashed into the wall. The stones came crumbling down and dust formed around them.

"Thanks for all your help," said Yusuke suddenly as he was heading out the wall. Yue nodded as her response. "Are you gonna come?"

Yue shook her head. "No. I cannot let go."

Yusuke understood as he leaped over the ruble. He sped as fast as he could to the front of the building. Yue watched him leave her. Even though she kind of adored him, there was no way she could be with him since his heart belonged to someone else. All the boys in that team had someone to love and protect. The person she had to protect was long gone from her world.

Kuwabara sighed again and wondered what was taking Urameshi so long to get back to them. He surely hoped that he didn't come in contact with any more demons. Suddenly his sensed kicked in telling him a strong spirit was coming closer. Indeed it was Urameshi along with Hiei. Out from the shadows he could see him running towards them. Kuwabara got to his feet and shouted "Over here, man!"

A few moments later Yusuke collapsed next to Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at him speciously. Yusuke caught his eye. "Why you looking at me like that, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara paused before he spoke "Were there more demons?"

Yusuke sighed, "Yes, baka. Two pretty powerful demons. They almost killed me. One though was strangely hot."

Yusuke suddenly was given a smack upside the head. Kuwabara stood there as if nothing happened as soon as Yusuke was shouting at him. "Kuwabara, what the hell was that for?"

"I could call you the idiot now. Do you even know what you just said? What would Keiko think?"

Yusuke recalled what he said and realized he should have kept that to himself. _Damn it, good thing Keiko wasn't here to hear that. _He then rolled his eyes at Kuwabara. He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Heh, will you two keep it down and stop being so childish," interrupted Hiei as he got up. The two boys quickly turned their heads towards him and smiled evilly. Hiei looked at them with a chibi cute eyes as if he didn't have a clue of what was coming up next.

He was suddenly dog pounded by Yusuke and Kuwabara. His adorable cute face suddenly became annoyed and angry. "Oh, Hiei you're alive thank god," shouted Yusuke.

"The shrimp didn't die."

"Will you two bakas get the hell off me. Yes I'm fine. That bitch wouldn't have defeated me."

Yusuke and Kuwabara resettled themselves. Yusuke leaned up against the bush while Kuwabara sat in a pretzel like position.

Hiei face lit up as soon as he thought of Kurama. "What happened to Kurama," he suddenly asked Yusuke and Kuwabara who were supposed to look after him.

Kuwabara spoke first, "Well, he still hasn't woken up, but he did speak." He paused as he wished to not continue he nodded towards Yusuke.

Yusuke sighed and continued Kuwabara's response. "While we were taking a break from all the fucken demons, Kurama whispered to go save you. I went back and Kuwabara has been waiting for us to return. In fact, Kuwabara, why did you wait for us when you could have just gone along head?"

"Why the fuck would I go out there when there is a bunch of demons waiting to kill me. Kurama and I would be dead by now if we tried to do any shit."

Hiei paused in agreement. The baka made a smart move for once. He finally noticed Kurama's body next to Kuwabara. Kuwabara backed away as he noticed Hiei sitting next to him. He wanted to give him some room, so that he could be near Kurama all to himself.

"What's our next move," asked Yusuke. "We can't stay here for much longer even with masking our ki."

"True," replied Hiei not taking his eyes off of Kurama. Before they went anywhere Hiei wanted to make sure that Kurama was okay. Hiei stroked Kurama's hair and his body suddenly twitched. His eyes flickered and slowly opened. He looked around and noticed the demon world darken sky and the landscape around them. He apparently was no longer within that dungeon. That was a dreadful memory that he never wanted to relive again. He then noticed three figures sitting around him and recalled their names. One name struck his memory the most…

"HIEI," Kurama suddenly shouted and struck him with a romantic hug. Then he suddenly smooch Hiei on the lips. He then brought his body closer to his. Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckled and tried to hold their laughter from the look on Hiei's face. Though, Hiei greatly enjoy the moment he had with his fox, and on the other hand didn't because of the two git faces laughing hysterically.

His fox let him go after awhile. Kurama smiled as he was finally happy to see Hiei. Kurama suddenly asked, "Why are we still in demon world?"

Hiei wasn't able to answer sense he was still focused on the fox's sweetest kiss. Yusuke answered for the fire demon instead, "Well we finally escaped this dreaded castle and we were just about to figure out our next move. How the hell should we get back to Human World when basically all of us are half dead?"

They all paused and looked towards each other for answers. Kurama still felt shaky and pain from the earlier attacks of Masao and suddenly collapsed onto Hiei.

"Kurama" quietly shouted Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Eh, I'm fine" Kurama struggled to say.

"Liar," hissed Hiei as he stroked Kurama's body. "I bet you can't even get up right now."

Kurama stared into his lovers eyes and he knew that Hiei could see right through him. He could never hide anything from him.

"Indeed that is true."

Kuwabara suddenly tensed up is voice sounded daunting as he spoke "Guys we need to move now."

The four boys tapped into the spirits and noticed demons lurking in their mists. Thousands of demons just waiting to rip open their bodies and frame them.

"Anyone got a plan," gritted Kuwabara as he got up.

"One," Yusuke replied back.

"Mine sharing with the group," asked Hiei?

"Run the hell out of here."

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 14 I hope you all enjoyed the read. Remember to review because I like to hear people ramble and thanks to everyone that has of course placed a review I loved reading what you have had to say. Kurama and Hiei are back in action and ready to fight!!!!

Kurama: What makes you think I'm ready to fight or haven't you noticed I've been out for the last like 5 chapters.

Hiei: I'm ready to kick some demon ass so is Yusuke.

Yusuke: You know I'm already tired of this shit. Leave me be.

Kuwabara: Urameshi what the fuck weren't you waiting for something like this to happen.

Yusuke: Yeah, but now I just wanna play some arcade games.

Darkmoonroses: We know Yusuke. Sorry Kurama:( I thought you wanted a fight after not getting any fights. But anyways until the next chapter we go. Remember I like your mind ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Darkmoonroses: Hi there so sorry for how long it took me to post up chapter 15. Blame Death note for that. I have been watching that for the last few nights and the new version of gold. It was also really hard for me to write this chapter as I really don't want to let go of this story. There probably is only going to be a couple more chapters then the story will be completed. I like to thank everyone who has made this story so popular. I never thought this story or my writing was this good.

Kurama: Awe don't be like that. Though, I don't like being basically dead for like 5-6 chapters of the story.

Hiei: But you are uke. You have to be. hehehehehehe

Kurama *glares*: I'm not. I refuse. Demo if I turn into my fox form.... (Hiei runs)

Darkmoonroses: Kurama? Well someone has to to the disclaimer. Yusuke...Kuwabara?

Kurama: Why not me?

Darkmoonroses ignores and walks away. Kuwabara: Remember Darkmoonrosesforever does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 15

The boys shifted glances between each other and stared outward into their surroundings. Kurama was now being supported by Yusuke and Hiei watching closely. Yusuke noticed that he could just barely stand on his own, but he couldn't blame him after what he just been through.

"When are we leaving, this place is starting to creep me out," complained Kuwabara.

Hiei wanted to leave too, with his speed he would be able to get to the portal in no time at all. Though on the other hand, he couldn't bare to leave Kurama behind. He needed to know that he was safe. They were all basically endangered at this point with all of them with extremely low power fuel.

Suddenly the demons made their move toward the boys. Hiei split and quickly flashed away. Yusuke jumped ahead with Kurama barely hanging onto him. Kurama seriously wanted to help his friends, but with the strength he had now it was only just barely keeping him alive. The demons charged and attacked. Yusuke dodge and narrowly missed a demon claws. He landed on the ground Kurama suddenly whispers something into Yusuke's ear. This reply got Yusuke really frustrated.

"No, I will not rely on that," replied Yusuke now angry. "I do not need to rely on my demon strength when I have my own. Got that fox?"

Kurama looked away noticing Yusuke's anger at him. He shouldn't have said anything because he knew that Yusuke would not have resorted to that strength until the last possible moment. Yusuke then added "Besides if I did that I would have to get another hair cut, which I hate getting."

Kurama giggled as they dodged another fist coming straight forward. Hiei reappeared next to them and took hold of Kurama's other side. He then replied "Yusuke take them out."

"With pleasure," Yusuke replied happily as he turned around and faced his demon's foes.

Kurama and Hiei slipped away as Kuwabara stayed behind with Urameshi. "Let's give them hell, Urameshi."

"Right," replied Yusuke. He then shouted "Shottogun."

Kuwabara also yelled his firing technique "Spirit katana get long."

Yusuke's shots fired and hit several demons at once. The demons screamed as they disintegrated within the light blue light that shot from Yusuke. As suddenly as it came it dimmed down and disappeared. Kuwabara's katana went through Urameshi's spirit gun. Several demons got caught and got sliced away. Leaving only half their bodies on the ground; blood oozing from the other end. Several of their faces looked mortified as they were being shot down. The two boys didn't care as they were finally relieved that they could make their escape. No more new demons appeared as they left.

About halfway towards the portal Yusuke and Kuwabara caught up with Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was clutching around Hiei's neck with his head on his shoulder, while Hiei had his arm around him. They surprisingly hadn't met up with any other demons other than the ones at the castle. Yusuke thought they looked kawaii together which made him snicker. Hiei shot an evil looking glare at Yusuke. Kuwabara then noticed that Kurama had his eyes closed again which made him worry.

"Baka, don't worry about it, he's just out of it," replied Hiei to the look on Kuwabara's face. "He's in no danger that I can think of."

"Besides," Yusuke continued. "We are all back together again, what stupid demons would be dumb enough to attack us again."

"Well they did try to attack us back there," added Kuwabara quickly. "Though Urameshi, we surely showed them not to mess with us."

"I think I did more of that than you."

"Enough, Urameshi. Stop thinking that you are the strongest person in our team."

"Well isn't it kind of true."

"Hmph"

"Oh, so you disagree, Hiei? My, my, my. Or have you already forgotten that I have defeated you once and in your demon form."

Hiei didn't respond back to Yusuke. As they continued to talk a few more demons decided to attack them. Hiei let Yusuke and the oaf continue to fight as he was holding up Kurama. Kurama ki suddenly arose as his eyes flared red. A shield of rose petals formed around the boys, while he let go of Hiei. Hiei smiled happily as he knew that Kurama's strength has returned, stronger than before. Razor sharp petals like the ones from the dark tournament cut through the demons. One by one they all fell, screaming. Kurama's stared deathly as his hair flowed with the wind as the other boys followed. Hiei with his arms crossed, Yusuke hands in his pocket, and same with Kuwabara, they knew they were safe now. Kurama was getting his revenge. Hiei knew this much as his fox was easy to predict, at least only to him. Kurama was eager for some action. He didn't want to feel helpless anymore.

After a half hour or so they finally arrived at the portal. Kurama's shield went down, as they didn't need it anymore. All of the boys could feel their powers beginning to resurface. Yusuke and Hiei used up most of their energy fighting either Masao or the other demons that came chasing after them. Yusuke looked at his hand. Kuwabara looked too has he noticed two shinning light blue balls.

"Hmm, only to shots have regained. Damn it. I should have more," complained Yusuke.

"Well it should be obvious that you have used a lot of your ki. Also you have used quite a few shottoguns. So, quit your blabbering," snarled Hiei. "My ki is worse off than yours."

"Yusuke…Hiei"

"What Kurama," shouted Hiei and Yusuke?

"Stop complaining we need to get out or we have more company."

They turned around and noticed the more crowded crowd of demons thirsting for a piece of their blood. Kuwabara clutched his hand and cursed solely at the demons. "When will they get enough?"

"They will not stop until we are dead," replied Kurama as he hopped into the portal. Yusuke and Hiei followed, but something stopped Kuwabara from doing so. Yusuke came back and grabbed his collar and dragged him along. All the boys were worried sick about the demons tracking them down in Human world. Though, they knew they had back up there: the girls and other allies across town.

They finally made it out of the plane linking the two worlds and were greeted by Genkai. Yusuke's eyes lit up and hugged the ancient old lady. "Grandma!!"

"Good to see you too dimwit," said Genkai. "Did you leave any fun for this old hag?"

"Heh, the fun's just beginning," explained Hiei.

Kurama giggles. "Which fun do you mean, Hiei?"

Hiei evilly smiled at Kurama's joke. He whispered a whisper that only Kurama could hear, "Both." One of Kurama's eyes widened and Hiei swiftly disappeared and reappeared next to Yusuke. All of them looking from Kurama to Hiei wondering what had just happened. Kuwabara obviously couldn't tell nothing. Yusuke saw the last second of the occurrence. Genkai practically saw the whole thing.

Hiei telepathically told Genkai: _Say anything and you die._

_Oh, Hiei now why would I say anything?_

Yusuke replied in hysterics "I never knew you could be so romantic." Kuwabara started to laugh as the demons started piling high into Human world. The boys and Genkai stood in their fighting positions ready to take them all. Genkai suddenly then told them to stand back and they obeyed.

She shouted "Shottogun!!!"

Zillions of light blue flashes flashed in front of them. Three out of four of the boys were amazed. Yusuke wasn't as he seen this plenty of times before, and his was surely stronger now considering that she transferred her power to him. Though, clearly he did need some more training in order to become stronger and nothing more can defeat him. All the demons once again disappeared, and left nothing behind that they were once there. They wondered if any of the other humans had noticed their appearance in the world. Besides of course their own allies in this world.

"Ah," said Genkai pleasantly. She hadn't fought anyone in awhile. She was beginning to miss training the baka because at least she had something to do. Though, it is nice having the girls around to keep her company. "See now that is how my technique is really done. Yusuke, I think you need some more training after seeing your performance down in demon world."

Yusuke mouth dropped as Genkai was explaining his bad performance. "What?! Hell no you old hag. I'm not going through that again. You can count me out on that one. Those were fucken perfect shots down there. You must be smoking something."

"Is Yukina still at the temple," interrupted Kuwabara stupidly.

"Yes," replied Genkai as she was still watching Yusuke shouting at her some more. Kurama and Hiei watched in amusement. Kuwabara slipped away and went over to the temple.

"Yusuke is always funny when he gets upset," giggled Kurama as possibly some of their drama was over.

"What are you implying there fox?"

"Oh nothing, your dragoness."

"Don't oh nothing me fox or you'll get it later."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama then thought about it because he had no clue as to what he was talking about. When he finally came to his conclusion his eyes lit up and made a shocking glance at Hiei. Hiei crossed his arms, faced his head towards the ground and started to shake. Kurama noticed and heard the fits full of laughter.

* * *

Darkmoonroses: There you have chapter 15. *cries a bit**snif**better maybe* As always remember to re-

Yusuke: Forgive our author as she is about to cry in a corner and pout.

silence.

Kurama: Well she is sad that her story is almost done. She has a right to be upset.

Yusuke: Whatever. She shouldn't be behaving like this. She is behaving like Tamaki Souha.

Tamaki: I resent that and don't bring in characters that aren't part of this story.

Yusuke: But, aren't you famous for that kind of position.

*Tamaki joins in with Darkmoonroses*

Kurama: Now before Yusuke makes this situation worse. Remember to please review the story. For it might cheer our author up. Have a nice day. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Darkmoonroses: Very sorry for the late update. Didn't know at first where I wanted to take off with the chapter. Though it is finally starting with why I had this story as M rated ^_^. Here it is Chapter 16 enjoy the read hope you love it. As always I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 16

The boys and Genkai headed back towards the temple. Kuwabara was no longer with them considering he had taken off awhile ago and wanted to see his beloved. Genkai looked at the boys seeing that they would need to get healed up right away to make sure that everything was healing. She crossed her arms and sighed as she followed; Yusuke looked back and wondered what the deal was with her. Genkai opened her eyes and noticed the baka looking at her. She looked at him sweetly. Yusuke noticed her look, which gave him a twitch in his eye.

"Grandma!!!"

"Hmm?"

"Will you quit staring at me like that it is really freaking me out?!"

Genkai snickered. Kurama and Hiei were walking in back of them. Kurama smiled as he just thought of something. Hiei asked "Kurama, what are you thinking about?"

"Ano, na-nimo."

Hiei crossed his arms and stared at Kurama and scowled at him. He sighed and watched Hiei wanting an answer. He still wouldn't give it to him. Hiei then suddenly shoved Kurama onto the ground. He landed (with Hiei on top) and his body gave him something to scream about. Pricks of pain came crawling back from before. Hiei was only making it worse. Hiei looked down and watched Kurama crumble up the dirt. His red hair spread out along the ground slightly simmering in the sunlight. Hiei's eyes studied Kurama's figure as he bent down and gently kissed his neck. Kurama gasped as he felt Hiei's tongue touch his skin.

Yusuke turned around as he heard Kurama's gasp. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a slap in the face from himself. He slightly stumbled as he walked over to Kurama and Hiei. "Ano, Hi-ei?" Hiei looked up and Yusuke couldn't help but stare. Hiei was about half way through with taking off Kurama's pants. His tunic was still partly on him, though it was pushed half way up his chest. His hands were spread away from his body grasping the ground.

Hiei scrunched his face in anger and replied "What, Yusuke?" His hands were still on Kurama nearly touching his penis.

"Should you really be doing that here," asked Yusuke curiously as he didn't want them to get into any trouble?

"It's none of your business whether I do this here or not is it?"

"Yu-suke, le-ave us," Kurama said heavily as he wanted Hiei now more than ever.

Yusuke understood and caught up with Genkai who hastily wanted to leave. They took off in top speed in order to get back to the temple. Yusuke main concern now was about Keiko, even though he kind of knew that she was already safe from harm. Genkai's only concern was she wanted to get the fuck out of there. It would have only brought back memories of the day when she was with Tougro. She shivered at the thought as they arrived back. Keiko greeted Yusuke with a kiss and a romantic hug. They were also greeted by Kuwabara and Yukina in the temple doorway.

"Yusuke, where is my brother?"

"Where is Kurama, furthermore," asked Kuwabara. "Are they captured again and we have to go save their sorry asses?"

Yusuke and Genkai rolled their eyes at each other. Both were asking whether or not they should tell the group. Yusuke replied first, "Ano, well you see (clears throat), they are…" he cut himself off as he didn't want to think about it.

"Fine, if Yusuke won't say it I will," replied Genkai angrily. "Your brother and Kurama are-are…"

"See even you can't say because it is just too weird to think about," replied Yusuke laughing hysterically.

"Oh I get it now," replied Keiko. Yusuke stared at her in amusement. _How did she manage to figure it out, but then again she was one of the smartest girls that could always see right through him. _Yukina still stared at them in puzzlement then Keiko whispered what Yusuke and Genkai meant. Her face went into shock a bit as she heard the news.

"Oh my god, I really rather not hear about something like that, Keiko thanks."

"Keiko, what did you say to her," asked Kuwabara curiously. "Why is there always something everyone is hiding from me?"

"You really want to know, Kuwabara? Well they are having delicious hot sex!!!!!!!!"

Yusuke finally lost it and fell to the ground still laughing. The girls and Kuwabara sniggered at him for his dumb reaction. Though, Yukina still didn't want to think about her brother in that way. She was happy that he had found someone that he could be with and be himself.

Meanwhile back around the entrance of Demon World, two small figures could be seen from a distance. Kurama held back a scream as he felt Hiei's tongue slowly lick his torso.

"Don't be afraid, Kurama," replied Hiei as soon as he saw the look in his eyes. He looked up and opened his eyes and stared into the crimson eyes he had always loved. Hiei's gaze moved away as he began sucking on Kurama's right nipple.

"Ah…ah," huffed Kurama. "Hiei?!" He turned his head sideways as he let out Hiei's name. "Hm," he replied as Kurama replied nothing as he was enjoying his love.

"Hiei," Kurama suddenly said once more. His gazed met up with Kurama's eyes as he wondered what he was thinking of. "Please, don't run off in the e-end like y-you always do," he quietly responded.

"I promise," he replied lovingly. A smile returned to Kurama's face as he heard his love's reply. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Hiei suddenly felt Kurama's arms around his body as his lips were tongue locked with Kurama's. Kurama pressed up against him. Hiei felt Kurama's juicy luscious lips biting on his own. Their eyes met again and Hiei noticed the glimmer of happiness in his eyes. It has been a long time since he has really seen that. Hiei guided Kurama back towards the ground his lips left and traveled back down his body. "Ah…ah," shouted Kurama once more.

As he slowly moved down, Hiei pressed his hands near Kurama's waist. His other hand pressed against his ass. He gradually squeezed Kurama's left cheek. Kurama's body twitched as he clenched the ground. Kurama could feel Hiei's fingers crawling into the slight crack the cheeks made. He gasped once more and gritted his teeth. Hiei found this quite amusing and continued the fingering. He watched as Kurama squirmed beneath his body.

With his left hand, Hiei suddenly brushed up against Kurama's penis. "N-no." "N-no." Hiei felt it up and realized how hard his was already. He moved away from Kurama's chest and suddenly took ahold of Kurama's penis and gulped it into his mouth. Kurama said nothing as he felt Hiei's warm liquid saliva surrounding his penis. His tongue was gently caressing it to the slightest ease as he could feel his hand stroking it too. He suddenly let go and Kurama noticed all the cum surrounding his mouth. Hiei swallowed it all.

He suddenly smiled and said "Turn around, Kurama."

"What?!" Kurama sounded surprise when he was asked this simple gesture. "Turn around, and face the ground, before I force you too."

"Hiei," shouted Kurama as he actually kind of wanted to be forced to. Hiei burrowed his fingers into Kurama's right shoulder as he knew of what he was thinking. His grasp tightened and forced him onto his front side. "Hiei, t-take me f-fast and now," cried out Kurama. He understood Kurama's cry and his penis gently felt Kurama's backside. He shivered as the tip met with his skin. As suddenly as his penis touched it went in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhh…neh, eh.." Kurama shouted as he felt Hiei go into him. The pain was overwhelming, but most enjoyable.

Meanwhile back at the temple…

"Did you hear something?"

"What do you mean, Urameshi? I think you are hearing things now."

"Though, I could have sworn I just heard a scream."

"Was it a scream of pain or enjoyment?"

"I think it was both, I could have sworn it was Kurama's voice."

"Then that means…"

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke shivered at the same time. Though, Yusuke's thoughts went into what exactly are they doing at the moment. Kuwabara had to slap him out of his mind. "Thanks man, damn dirty thoughts. Speaking of that where's Keiko?"

He left the room making Kuwabara feel lonely, which he then decided to go take a walk. Yukina was busy at the moment with Genkai, so she wasn't as easy to find as Keiko.

Hiei was still in Kurama when he wrapped his arms around his torso. He brought him closer to his body in order to feel Kurama's heat. Kurama slowly let out another fresh breath of air as he felt Hiei. His tongue touched his skin as his mouth played with his backside. He could hear the sounds of his cheeks pressing up against Hiei's body. "Ha…ha…hu…ha…ah" Hiei could hear Kurama's noises through the messiness of his hair. He brushed it back as he took a hold of his chin and brought it up towards his face. Their lips met again along with their tongues. Kurama bit Hiei's lower lip and brought it closer to him. Hiei got his revenge by toying with Kurama's nipples. This made him squirm as soon as he could feel Hiei touching his penis once again.

Night fell down as the two demon boys still continued their midnight blood lust fest. Kurama was on his hands and knees still getting cum from Hiei. A pool of sweat, blood, cum, and dirt surrounded the two boys. Kurama was hot and getting a little light headed since this had been going on for hours. He wondered if Hiei was getting the same feeling as him, but he did not want to question as he wanted to stay like this forever.

Hiei bent his body over close to Kurama's. He then suddenly whispered "Are you feeling alright." He noticed his lover's heavy breathing and concerns. Kurama turned around and faced Hiei. His body lay once more on the ground. Hiei's penis came out and was dripping over Kurama's upper body as he listened to what he had to say. Kurama beamed as his face was the shade of his hair. The hair Hiei noticed all messed up lying on the face of the ground. It was no longer in that nice pulled up pony tail he always seemed to have it in.

"I know what would be even better, though," Kurama said so suddenly that it made him even surprised. Kurama lead up against Hiei's ear and replied "If you be uke for once."

As soon as he said that Hiei was pushed hard onto the ground. A flash appeared and Hiei noticed the fiery redhead had disappeared. Instead a silvery hair fox demon stood standing over him. His ears twitched as he saw Hiei. Hiei gulped as he knew he was in trouble now. The fox took his hands and pinned Hiei down.

"This is where I get my revenge now. You had your fun. Now it is my turn."

Morning sparked the horizon which made Hiei growled as he was awoken. He didn't fall asleep until not too long ago. His clothes from the night before were still off of him and Kurama was on top of him not letting him move. This again made him even angrier. Though then he did remember his promise to Kurama that he wouldn't disappear. He looked over at his fox which was sleeping peacefully in his dreams. Though it wouldn't look like it after what it had done to him last night. Hiei crossed his arms and pouted in a chibi cute sort of way as he remembers what the fox had done. His revenge was sure sweet. Kurama surely made him pay for what he did.

Suddenly he felt a twirl in his hair. He looked around and notices the sleeping Kurama making sure he hadn't left his side. _Damn evil fox, _scowled Hiei. Hiei sighed and put on his clothes and took off with Kurama.

Half hour later they arrived at Genkai's temple. Kurama amazingly was still asleep. Hiei landed and noticed the old lady sitting at the front porch of the temple. She looked up and gave a sweet smile to them.

"So nice of you two to finally show up."

"Hmph," replied Hiei as he didn't really feel like chit chatting this early in the morning. He rather be sleeping just like the fox here at the moment.

"There is a room set up for the both of you."

Hiei nodded his head as gratitude of thanks. Genkai led him to a room for just the two of them within the temple. She knew that Kurama would really enjoy this much more than Hiei actually would. Hiei placed Kurama gently onto the bed as he sat next to him, though it was unusual for him since his place was watching him on the windowsill.

"Do you two need anything," asked Genkai kindly before she left the room. "For an example a bath?"

"Maybe later thanks."

"Oh though, Hiei. You do know that everyone pretty much quite heard you two." She then left the room before he could retaliate. He then yawned and rubbed his eyes. He needed some rest before he could skip on out again.

He crawled into the bed with Kurama. He suddenly felt an arm squeeze him to death and realized it was the fox. He now noticed he was trapped and wouldn't be able to make an escape. He glared at the fox once more. Kurama then settled down with him in his grasp. Hiei smiled well as long as he is happy.

* * *

Darkmoonroses: There was chapter 16. Gomene once again for the delay. I didn't want to leave this story unfinished. As always please review, since I enjoy reading the reviews ^_^ Have a great day/night.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I have been busy working on cosplays, work, etc etc. I also didn't know where to take off. Though thankfully lately I have had some free time and wrote a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Remember and as always I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 17

Two days later Kurama awoke. His full strength was finally back. He opened his eyes to notice Hiei by the window sill once more, watching peacefully. He smiled in his direction and Hiei caught it.

"Heh, so you are finally awake," replied Hiei as he leaped off the sill and sat next to Kurama.

"Hmm so it seems. Have you been up long?"

"Pst… Been up longer than you." Kurama giggled at Hiei. "How are you?"

"Wouldn't you know more than anyone else around here?"

"Hmm that is true."

Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes and suddenly Kurama felt a hand feel up against his neck. Hiei locked his lips over his. Kurama melted into the fire demon's mouth. His tongue slipped in and snuggled with Hiei's. A cold breeze gently swept into the room. Yusuke snuck up from behind them and stood in the doorway.

"You lovebirds done?"

Kurama blushed and so did Hiei. Hiei then disappeared back to the window sill. Yusuke glared at the two of them and he noticed Kurama's embarrassed face. He was also curled up and biting his finger.

"So are fine Kurama? Even afterwards from that night you guys were still beaten up pretty bad. I don't think you should have done that since you might have healed up faster."

"Shouldn't we be more worried about you Yusuke," asked Hiei suspiciously. "After all you were the one who took most of the fights."

"Nawh surprisingly I'm fine. Even better, I think I'm done fighting though for now. That last kick did take a lot of my nerve out. Besides as I can remember you were the one an inch from death, which reminds me Kurama-"

"Yes I know I have to talk to Kuwabara later. To thank him for saving my life," interrupted Kurama.

"No need to thank me," Kuwabara said as he entered the room. "We are all a team, a family, friends. When you needed me I'll be there." He sat up against the wall.

"Hmph," replied Hiei. "Stop with your goofy love stuff it sickens me."

"Oh Hiei he only means well."

"You too, cut it out."

Yusuke laughed as Hiei was giving him weird looks. Kurama quickly then asked "Is everyone in that filthy place dead?"

"Pretty much, except for one woman which we spared."

"Peh, if it was me everyone would have been killed."

"Yeah but you would have died in the process as well."

"So…"

"Hiei…"

"What, Fox?"

Kurama glared at him in a sweet worried look. Hiei sighed and pouted. He understood what Kurama meant. Kurama may or may not fall apart if he would have died. In a split second, Hiei was next to Kurama again, and Kurama put his head onto Hiei's shoulder.

Kurama whispered "I think you get the pictured." Hiei growled, as if annoyed. "Though still why did one survive?"

"Surprisingly she was the one to help us. She led us to where Hiei was, even though she was originally the problem. She was different not like other girls…"

SMACK! Yusuke suddenly fell face first on the ground, his ass high in the air.

"He deserved that one."

"Thank you for agreeing with me Kuwabara," Keiko said with an angry face. "So Yusuke who was this other "girl" that was different. If you like her so much why don't you just dump me and go snuggle up with her."

Yusuke got up in Keiko's face and yelled "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME IN AT THE WORST MOMENTS?"

"Hmph," replied Keiko as she sat next to Kurama and Hiei. She looked at them and asked, "So are either of you two still hurt anywhere? Or do you possibly need anything?"

Hiei shook his head no and Kurama whispered the word no. The boys and the girl noticed that he had fallen back asleep. Keiko replied "I think he is just tired still. We all know how much trouble he went through." Keiko remembered how they looked liked when they arrived back at the temple. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke covered with blooded, clothing torn, out of spirit energy. She did notice something had changed in Yusuke that night… Though of course she wasn't sure as to what it was, so she brushed it from her mind. Hiei rolled his eyes as he knew he wouldn't be able to move for awhile. Instead he started to stroke the fox's red hair the free pieces hanging by his ears.

"Hmph well well interesting seeing two Demons in love," snarled Kuwabara.

"Don't forget Kuwabara isn't Yukina a demon, considering that she is Hiei's sister?"

"Yes (hits Yusuke in the head) but don't you dare talk about her that way."

"I agree with this git up against the wall"

"Who you calling git, runt?"

"Your face!" Hiei snarled back at Kuwabara. Kuwabara held his fist up to Hiei as if he wanted to fight, but Yusuke's face told him not to since he obliviously wouldn't win. Kuwabara calmed down and sighed, Keiko decided to leave the room again and let the boys be.

Yusuke asked, "So Hiei what are you guys going to do?"

Hiei gave him a wide eyed look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like relationship wise-" Hiei still gave him a confused looked. He himself didn't really know what he was going to do. He knew though he wanted a relationship with Kurama more than anything, but other than that…

Suddenly Kurama flustered his eyes and sat up. He brushed his hair out of his face and looked at everyone from Hiei to Kuwabara to Yusuke.

"Your high voice yelling woke me up," complained Kurama.

"Ah so you were never actually asleep then fox?"

Kurama nodded his head yes, which also meant that he had heard everything. "What are we going to do about our relationship? Mother knows about you though I don't know if she would approve of us."

"That human isn't gonna always be here you know."

Kurama sighed and turned away from Hiei. He knew he just said the wrong thing to him. Kurama kept his mother close to his heart just like the rest of the gang. He must have hurt him by saying such an evil thing. He couldn't stand seeing Kurama hurt anymore after what he has gone through. Even though they all went through pain the last few days, Kurama went through the most pain.

"Kurama are you alright," asked Yusuke concerned for his well being.

"Yes," Kurama mouthed, but said nothing more. Hiei wished he could take back what he just said.

"Come on Kuwa-baka, let's go."

"B-but I wanna stay, we haven't been together like this in a long time. Just chillin with nothing going on, and by the way what is with the Kuwa-baka?"

"Kuwa-baka I won't say it again." Yusuke suddenly grabbed his friend's collar and dragged him out the door. The two demons watched Kuwabara kicking and screaming out the door, and once more they were alone again. Hiei is liking the alone part because then he doesn't have to share his fox.

* * *

I was wondering where I wanted to leave off for this chapter. I don't know yet if I want to go further into their relationship. If I do that I'll probably make a new story line or something. My fellow fans of this story let me know what I should do since I want some input of what you think. ^_^

Until I figure what I want to do I leave it here... sorry for the cliff hanger but I'm hoping to have something else posted within the next week or so. :D

Arigato for putting up with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long for this story. I'm going to try and get back into writing this year; I should. I have just been so busy between work, school, cosplaying, conventions, and making cosplays. Of course spending time with family and friends.

Though I think with the last chapter I'm going to make that as a finished complete story; going to make a fresh new story about the two demons.

Bare with me since I need to get refresh with their characters and my own story, but my chapters won't upload as quickly.


End file.
